Enemy's from the start
by TheSlytherinSortedInGryffindor
Summary: Major Swan woman who has dissappeared for a while has returned, now she will tell her story, because all vampires want to ask her a question. How the ... did she end up married to that ... ... ...?
1. Prologue

**LET'S SAY THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL! I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Please read and review! **

(Major Swan's (Bella) pov.)

The fight was over. Everywhere you looked was a pile of ashes. Every newborn was gone. Even some captains were burned. But not the four remaining vampire's. The four vampire's who even the Volturi were affraid of. Maria and Victoria, with their Major's. Me and Major Whitlock. The volturi weren't very affraid of Maria or Victoria, they just were affraid that me and Major withlock would turn against them. I knew it was easy to kill them, especially with my gift. My so-called shield. I will explain later how my power works. Maria and Victoria looked at each other with the biggest hate in their eyes. I looked at Major Withlock with the same eyes. Only more dangerous.

'Maria, how are you?' My boss spat at the witch. The witch growled.

'Good, how are you?' she snarled. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

'Let's make another conversation. The next time this happens again the Major and I will fight against each other. We won't stop untill one of us kills the other. The part that survives will win. And that will be diffenately us.' I suggest. The last part with a little smirk in my voice.

'That's a good idea... Let's agree. Next time they will fight against the other.' Victoria, my boss said. Maria frowned and looked at the Major.

'Good, but do know that I'm the one surviving!' he said. I growled and then we left.

Major Withlock. My best enemie forever. Bigger enemies in the whole family world weren't pissible. We didn't want to kill each other, because we wanted to let the other suffer. I waited untill he had a mate and I had sworn that I would kill the lucky girl. He waited untill I had a mate and he would kill the lucky guy. Lucky isn't really what you would say. The first time the other would hear that the mate existed, he or she was dead. But the reason why the mates were lucky was because we were both feared and we could protect them.

That was the main-reason why I thought having mates was a weak thing. When you have a mate you would do anything to protect him or her. Yeah, mates were made to make you weak. And I hadn't planned to be weak for a while. Not untill he... he was dead or weaker.

Somewhere I thought that mates would always make you weak. I never, no never guessed that a mate could also make me very strong. I was as strong as a vampire could get were my thoughts.

But everything I said about him or mates was wrong. I never guessed the century after that meeting with him, his creator, my creator and me would change everything, us and therefor the vampire-world. But it did, and afterwards I saw how childish the Major and I were. I thought I only wanted him to suffer. I never thought that that was far from what I wanted with him or for him. I never guessed this century would change everything.

I think I said enough. Befor I even make you more confused. Let's start with the story of the Two Major's in the vampire-world.

Let's start the story: The Majors fell inlove.


	2. Chapter 1

'We'll have to make new newborns for the next time. Find five of them, and bite them. I will also bite five humans and we'll have ten to make ready. Let's run this army with proud!' Victoria said with a grin on her face. She wanted to end these battles with her rival Maria. She enjoyed the fact that I would fight the Major. Just to see the looks in Maria's terrified eyes. I smiled and listened to my orders. I found five humans in a little street. Four stupid mans which were busy raping a girl. Perfect. I thought and jumped before the girl. I threw one of the guys of her and the others went of her when they saw it. The girl looked terified at me. I smiled at her. I turn arround and bite the guys one by one. I looked at the girl and she gave me a little smile. I became suddenly very protective of her. She felt like she was my sister.

'Little girl, may I ask your name?' I asked her.

'Bree Swan.' she told me. I gasped. That was my own little sister. She was just born when I was bitten. Yeah, fifteen years did it took from me to have such a reputation. I smiled at her.

'I'm Isabella Swan, you're elder sister. I am a vampire, those are living forever. Do you want to be with me forever? Would you like to join me, my sister?' I asked her. She gasped and smiled at me.

'You're my sister?' she asked me surprised and she ran into my arms.

'Now, before you tell me that you want to be vampire, understand that it's going to be very painfull.' I told her. She rolled her eyes.

'Anything, just to be with you.' she told me. I smiled and let my lips to her neck.

'Here you go.' I whispered and then I bite her in her neck.

'Thank you.' she whispered and hugged me. I held her close and felt amazing. I still had some family left. And now we would be together forever. I looked at the guys and sighed. I picked them all up and brought them to the house. I brought Bree to my room and held her in my arms.

/three days later/

I heard her heartbeat risen up and I looked at her face. My sister was just as beautiful as me. Than her heartbeat stopped and she slowly opened her eyes.

'That was painfull indeed, thank you sister for wanting me. My parents... Our parents didn't want me anymore, they set me out of the house when I was thirteen years old.' she told me, and she sobbed a little. I told her to be quit.

'Shhh. It's okay. Please listen to what I have to tell you. Since you're a vampire now you are very fast. Humans can't see you when you would run right before them. You are very strong, you can hold a big three in your hands like it is nothing. When you are in the daylight you shine out. I will show you later. You can hear and smell much more than you could. Sometimes you have a gift, like mindreading, empath or something else. My gift is a shield, it's really amazing. I can protect you against gifts from other vampires, I can make you inviseble, tasteless(comes in handy when you need to be arround humans), fly, untoucheble, and I can cover your scent, and I can stop the others from hearing you. I think you could have a gift also, because I got such an amazing gift and you are family of me.' I explained her. She smiled at me.

'Wow, that's an amazing gift you got!' She told me. I smiled and then I heard the guys downstairs waken. I put my full shield (the shield what does everything what she has in her shield) around us.

'Now listen, there are wars between vampire's. In the first year you are stronger and faster than you will ever be. Some vampire's fight against each other with an army of newborns. I'm a Major of one of the most feared ones. Victoria. I will hide you from the others, so she will not know about you. I don't want to lose you. The guys who ware busy raping you are downstairs. Also being vampire's. They won't do anything with you, they will not even know you're here. Don't wory, when they loose their newborn powers, a newborn is a vampire in his or her first year as vampire, they will be burned. Oh yeah, fire is the only thing what can destroy you. Do you want to hear the show?' I told her. She nodded greedily at my answer. I smiled and only made myself untoucheble. Then we walked downstairs.

'Hello everyone. You are my guys now. Listen very carefull. You are a vampire now, the most amazing creature in this world. You are fast, strong and more handsome you have ever been. I know you have a big thirst so I send you out for your first hunt. Only go out in nights, because else you'll be burned down. You know what the legends say. Come back when you're full and I will explain the other things.' I said in my Major voice. Bree laughed at the guys when they ran out of the door and I smiled. Yeah, being a Major isn't always wrong. I held the hand of my sister and we started to hunt too. I brought her to a place were you could hunt the humans the best. In the neighbourhood from the rich people. Only I could do that. All other vampire's would be killed by Volturi. My sister was very thirsty and drank three people. I drank two, because I hadn't had a hunt for a while and on top of that had I bitten five humans.

'So who are you fighting with? Who are the enemy?' Bree asked. Smart girl. I sighed.

'Maria, with her Major Whitlock. Major Whitlock is the most feared guy in the world. Victoria and Maria act like they are the greatest enemies in the world. While it's actually their majors. Him and me. Yeah, I'm the most feared girl in the vampire-world. I can kill ten newborns at the same time without using my gift. With my gift I'm able to kill even more of them. I don't know how much though. He and I are such enemies we don't even want to kill each other. We want to suffer the other in bigger ways. Like killing the others mate. A mate is your partner forever. I don't know how to explain more, because I don't have a mate. But living without them is like living in hell. Well that much do we hate each other. Next time we get in another fight with them, I'll have to fight against him untill dead.' I answered her. She gasped when I told her I needed to fight him untill dead. I smiled at her.

'I'm going to win, don't be afraid.' I told her. She grinned and then we were back. I pulled the shield over her again and we walked inside. All the guys were already back.

'So, are you full?' I asked them. They nodded. I smiled.

'Now, I think you have an idea of how fast and strong you are now. Listen very carefull, else you won't survive. I'm Major Swan, the most feared woman of the world. If you don't listen to me, I'll kill you. You stay here, listen to me, and only hunt in nights you're allowed to hunt. Understood?' they all nodded and I grinned. Then I heard Victoria come inside with her newborns. The other five came inside and I smiled at her.

'I had five, but I drank to much of the last. When I saw that I drank her empty and burned the body down. I'll have to make another one tomorrow.' I whispered in her ear. She nodded and smiled at the newborns.

'This is your major. You will listen to her, she's the most feared woman of this world. If you don't listen you'll be killed. One last thing: look out for fire! It will kill you... That means the sun would also kill you, so you're only allowed to go out into night when you got our permission.' she said with a dead voice. I smiled at the guys and looked at the vampire's from Victoria. I saw she had two guys and three girls. I smiled at them and told the guys to come with me. With a pleading-look I asked Victoria of I could talk with them in 'private'. I had to full some needs of mine. It was an old habit that would never stop. Victoria smiled and nodded quitly. These guys were mine. I brought them to the room with beds.

'Do you have somthing for me to do?' my sister asked me. I chuckled.

'In my room are some books, I hope you like reading?' I asked her. She cheered and run to my room. She was lucky I had my full shield all around her. Now I turned myself to the two guys.

'You are my toys now. Next to my needs I will need some other things. You understand what I mean?' I asked them with my smile. They smiled and bowed their heads to me.

'Call us when you need us.' one of them said. I smiled.

'What are your names?' was my question then. I led my hands in theirs.

'Mick.' The handsomest said.

'James.' the other said. I smiled at them and then told James to got to Victoria. Hopefull did she like him enough. I opened the next door behind me and showed Mick the bed. He smiled and closed the door behind him. I sat down on the bed and smiled at him. He was in seconds above me and leaned in to kiss me. I kissed him back. He was amazing, just like Hagen last year. I thought. My sister gigled upstairs when she heard him moaning. I chuckled too and then I put an hearing shield between her and us. She wouldn't want to hear how I was in bed.

/12 hours later/

'Thank you Mick. It was amazing I told him. He smiled and gave me a last kiss.

'Don't forget, the others can't know about this.' I told him. It was night again and we were done for today. I needed to sent some guys on a hunt.

'You, you and you. The others will have to stay today. Don't forget you can only go once your eyes are black.' I told them. The three I pointed out left and the others sighed. I walked to my room where I found my sister. I put my shield around us and smiled at her.

'Ready? You are also black.' I told her. She smiled and nodded greedily. I laughed and I knew I spoiled her. She wasn't as black as the others who couldn't even go. I let go of my shield around myself, picked up two books and walked downstairs. With my sister behind me.

'I'm going for the other newborn now.' I told Victoria. She nodded.

'Bite six of them. I feel we need to do this faster than last time.' she told me. I nodded and I left the house together with my sister. I let my sister hunt again. Today she had had one human. I gave her the book and then I left to find six humans. I found two couples, and two girls. I sighed when I was done. I picked them up and brought them to the house. Then I left and sat down next to my sister. She looked up and smiled at me again. I chuckled and she jumped on my back.

'Where are we going now sister?' she asked in my ear. I smiled, picked the two books up and started to run to my favourite place. We ended up by a waterfall. She smiled when she saw it and I sat her down.

'Here, this is my favourite place to go. Altough, the first time I found it wasn't that good of a time. Major Whitlock was here when I found it.' I told her, growling at his name. She looked at me with these knowing-eyes and sighed.

'Well, it's still a beautifull place. Let's sit down.' she told me. And then I gave her one of the books while I sat down. She went from my back and law down on the grass. I smiled at her.

'You really like it?' she asked me suddenly. I looked confused at her.

'You know... it.' she said. I chuckled and nodded.

'I don't do it for the guys, I just like to do itself. Doesn't matter who the guy is.' I explained her. She looked at me.

'I know, I had to do it for money. I like it too, but I don't know how much of a difference this is now.' she said with a far-away look on her face. I chuckled.

'It is very different from what it is when your human. Only in the good way. Want to try it out?' I asked her. She nodded very hysterical. I laughed and tickled her. My little sister was amazing. She flew suddenly in the air, but I didn't do anything. I looked at her confused. She gasped and fell down again.

'I did that! I felt like I was flying from laughing and then I flew up. Maybe that's my gift!' she said happily. I laughed and hugged her.

'That could be possible.' I told her with a smile. She flew up again and circled herself around. I pulled my shield around her and also flew up. I couldn't reach her. Bree saw that and laughed at me. I growled childishly and tried to pick her. She rolled her eyes and flew against me. We were throwed on the ground and we laughed a lot. We heard suddenly someone behind us. I growled and pulled my sister behind me. I heard Victoria laugh a bit.

'Bella... How... Who's this?' she asked pointing at Bree.

'This is Bree, my sister.' I told her. Victoria rolled her eyes and started to walk to her. Bree flew up in the sky and I laughed at Victoria.

'She can fly...' I explained her. Victoria looked with happy eyes at Bree.

'Good, she's one of the new captains. Understand that she has to learn how to fight, does she need to survive.' she told me. I sighed and nodded.

'I know, I'll learn her everything I know.' I told her. She sighed and then sat down on the grass. I signaled to Bree to come sit down to and I sat next to Victoria.

'Don't make yourself weak Bella, you don't want to protect her all the time.' she told me. I smiled and shook my head.

'No, she's going to make me stronger.' I told her. Victoria rolled her eyes and we sat down quitly.


	3. Chapter 2

(Major Whitlock / Jaspers pov)

'Peter!' I tried to find my brother between the newborns. We had fifty of them right now. It's two years since I last saw my greatest enemy. Two years since we decided that the next time we would end up in a tie again, the majors would fight untill dead will come to one of us. I certainly planned to not die yet, but I didn't want to kill her either. I don't know why, maybe it's because I want her to suffer more than that she does when I just kill her. I'm lucky I still haven't got a mate who I want to protect with my life. I only got my broter, Peter, one of the captains.

'Here I am!' he told me when he was suddenly in front of me.

'Ah! Maria want that we kill the once who are no newborn anymore.' I told him. He nodded and started to pick them out. I saw that he didn't choose the female who's already two months not a newborn. I told her to fallow the others. I killed all the vampire's who stood there. Peter wanted to kill the female alone. I sighed and fallowed them quitly.

'What's up?' the female asked him. Peter looked at her and closed his eyes.

'They want to kill you.' he told her. She gasped.

'Peter, I... I... Let them kill me... You can't be in such a danger... Major Whitlock can easily kill you... You can't fight against him.' she told him terrefied.

'I can't do that! I love you!' he said. I widened my eyes. This girl had to be his mate.

'I know, I love you too. Now please forget about me. You can't safe me.' she told him. He shook his head.

'Never, let's run now!' he told her. Then I interupted.

'Quit a lady you got there...' I told Peter. He sighed and pulled her beside him. I sighed too, but for a different reason.

'If you kill her, you have to kill me!' he said with some anger in his voice but also fear. I chuckled.

'Than run... And do never look back.' I told them and I turned around. I heard them gasping and then running from me. I walked to the city and hunted there. Then I found two humans who could be very usefull and I bitted them. I brought them to our waking up place and searched for one of the captains to help the new ones out. I soon found Nadia and send her to the new ones. I then had to stop a fight between some newborns, and when I was done Maria came up to me.

'Where's Peter?' she asked me. I rolled my eyes.

'Gone... He ran away.' I told her. She growled and picked a newborn out. He wasn't lucky, he would be burned at the end of the night.

_/ a few days later /_

_I looked around and saw a beautiful lady close to the woods. I ran to her and picked her up. She gasped and I took her to my special place. My beautifull waterfall. I sighed, my first memory of it wasn't that good. _

_Flashback._

_I heard a waterfall close, and decided to look for it. When I arrived I saw a beautifull waterfall, the most beautifull I had ever seen. I saw a beautifull girl stand on the other side of the river. She smiled at me, and I smiled at her back. (yeah, this is the good part, now comes the bad)_

_'Who are you?' she asked me. I rolled my eyes. Everybody knew me! _

_'Major Whitlock.' I told her with a smile. She growled at my name, and she was suddenly very angry-looking. She was still beautifull._

_'Never, never smile at me again! I'm Major Swan, the most beautifull Major out here!' she growled. I turned bad at her name. My biggest rival in competition. I hated her. She smirked at me and then I had left her alone with the beautifull waterfall. While I ran back I thought about the Majorgirl. She was called Major because she was just as important as me. Majorgirl because she was a girl. I thought about her, how her reputation had risen so fast. That came by her gift. The biggest shield ever. I couldn't stand against her, even when I would wish it so bad. _

_End of flashback._

Yeah, my first meeting with the beautifull Major Swan. The most feared woman in the vampire-world. I think I was the only one who not feared her. Somehow her shield couldn't work against me. Nobody but her and I knew this. She tried and tried, but she couldn't. She just couldn't do it. We were close to the waterfall when I heard some noices. I froze in my place and listened very carefull. I heard some laughing and walked closer to the waterfall. I threw the girl on the ground when I saw three girls through the threes. The girl on the ground begged for mercy and I told her to be quit. She listened and I looked at the three girls by the waterfall. Damn, the Majorgirl herself with another girl. Victoria just arrived when I tried to go closer.

'This is Bree, my sister.' the majorgirl said. Victoria, her boss, rolled her eyes and started to walk to the girl who stood behind the majorgirl. The little girl flew up in the sky and the majorgirl laughed at Victoria.

'She can fly...' the majorgirl explaine. Victoria looked with happy eyes at Bree.

'Good, she's one of the new captains. Understand that she has to learn how to fight, does she need to survive.' she told the majorgirl. I sighed. Great, another captain to kill.

'I know, I'll learn her everything I know.' Swan told Victoria. She sighed and then sat down on the grass. She signaled to Bree to come sit down to and sat self next to Victoria.

'Don't make yourself weak Bella, you don't want to protect her all the time.' Victoria told Swan. Swan smiled and shook her head.

'No, she's going to make me stronger.' she said. I smirked at her and I left as soon as possible. This could be great... I grabbed the newborn I took with me and burned her down. She had seen enough. I ran to Maria.

'Victoria got a new captain! It's the sister of the major!' I told her with a big grinn on my face. She grinned and looked at her own captains. She would never care for them as much as Victoria would do. She was also not so stupid to take all her captains with her. Maria always left some captains behind. Sometimes was I the only one she took with her. There also was this time when I had to lead a group alone. It was easy, for me it took only a couple of demands. And it were only ten of them. Even a normal captain of us could do that. I walked back to find the other captains around a small fire. I chuckled at them, they always made a fire for the newborns who would came close.

'Hello.' I said and sat down. The girls were fighting which could sit down next to me. Too bad I wasn't in the mood for any of them tonight. I cursed my thoughts again. The person in my thoughts wasn't exactly a friend of mine.

'News from Maria?' John asked. I shook my head.

'Nothings new. Except for a new captain at Victoria's side. Guess what...' I said. They all looked up at me.

'Mate of Victoria?' one of them asked. I shook my head.

'Mate of the Majorgirl?' another asked. I shook my head again. They wouldn't guess it in the world.

'Just a captain?' I shook my head for the last time.

'No, just a sister. A sister of the Majorgirl herself!' I told them smiling. They all grinned. If she would be hurt, the Majorgirl would also be hurt.

'I hope she's a bad fighter.' John said. I shook my head.

'She will get private lessons of the Majorgirl herself. Only the ones trained by me will be able to compete with her.' I told them a little dissapointed in myself I only wanted to train one of the captains, Peter. He was now gone...

'Only Peter... Speaking of him, where's he?' Nadia asked. I sighed.

'Gone, found a mate in one of the old newborns, he told me he wanted to kill her alone. After a while I fallowed them and I couldn't find them again.' I told them, everyone looked angry. I was also a little bit angry, but I also knew that it wasn't his fault. I would have done the same if I found my mate. Luckily would I never have a mate. My dear enemy would kill her as soon as she knew my mate excisted.

'How could he?' Felicia asked. I rolled my eyes.

'Like you don't got a chance to find him or her in these wars. Even I have the chance, but I won't.' I told them. The captains who knew me sighed, my stubourness took over again.

'Why wouldn't you?' Nadia asked curious.

'Mate's are made to make you weak.' I told her. She looked confused.

'Care to explain?' Felicia asked. Felicia and Nadia both didn't know much about the rivalty between me and the Majorgirl.

'The Majorgirl had sworn to kill my mate as soon as I found her. I in return had sworn to kill hers.' I explained. Nadia and Felicia gasped and look with symphaty at me. I knew they felt like that, because of my gift. Their faces were only blanc. Most of us were only looking blanc. I was the only one who knew their real emotions. Like John and Felicia... They loved each other, but ignored it to make Maria happy. I smiled into the fire.

'I hope she'll find hers soon. I love to hurt her.' I told them. They chuckled.

'That doesn't explain why Mate's make you weak.' Nadia said. I smiled at her.

'If you got your mate you'll want to protect him or her with your life. And you will be very hurt if they would be gone. That's why.' I explained. Now they nodded and then I felt someone behind me. I turned around and saw that it was Maria.

'Come on Major. We need to talk.' she said. I sighed stood up and fallowed her to her place. She looked at me and laughed. I looked at her emotions and rolled my eyes.

'Why do you feel lust again, Maria?' I asked her. She laughed again and let her arms around my neck. I rolled my eyes and we kissed. She smiled when we let go.

'You're amazing. Never failed one mission, except for those tie missions. I hope you'll be truly mine one day. Not that you need to. I just want to tell you I love you so much, and I hope one day you'll return those feelings!' she told me. I rolled my eyes. She didn't... I felt her emotions, she only adored me, and had lust for me of course. So I told her the one thing I knew.

'Once the Majorgirl is gone, I will be yours.' I told her. I told her that since I ever met the Majorgirl. I didn't knew why I said that. There were two choices for that. One: I hated the Majorgirl so much, that I wanted her death before doing anything else. Two: I loved the Majorgirl so much, that I only wanted her. Both things were discusting, the second even more than the first. I never said that I fell in love with the girl who hated me this much. But unfortunately I think I did. I just hoped that one day, when she's gone, I wouldn't be this much of a mess. On top of it, I had to be the one to kill her!

/a year later/

'Please Jasper. Life outside the wars is much better... Please believe us!' Peter had come back to ask me to escape the wars. I didn't know what I wanted. I didn't want to loose this reputation. The Majorgirl would be taking it over forever. I wouldn't come back to the place I was now. But I also would safe myself. When I would fight against the Majorgirl the next time I saw her, I was diffenately going to hold back if I was in love with her. She would do her best to kill me, so that would be easy for her. So if I fled now, I would survive. I would be called a coward very often, but I would survive. And maybe, maybe I would be together with my love. I knew that was never going to happen. But you can always hope right?

'Jasper, please? We need to go now, before Maria finds us. Please come with us?' Peter said again. His mate, I found out her name was Charlotte, stood behind him. I rolled my eyes.

'I don't know Peter. I don't know if I can live without my mate.' I told him. I gasped and held my hand for my mouth. He looked curious at me.

'The Mgirl isn't it?' he asked me. I sighed and nodded.

'Well, don't be sad. If you run away she will not have the chance of killing you. Maybe you even end up together with her! If you stay here, you know for a fact that you'll always stay her enemy!' he told me. I sighed.

'Maybe...' I said.

'If you are mates, you'll end up with her.' Charlotte told me.

'Do you even know who could be my mate?' I asked her. She rolled her eyes.

'Yes, Bella is amazing. She is a great fighter and a lovely girl. Her sister Bree is also a great girl.' she said thinking. I looked confused at Peter. He shrugged and rolled his eyes.

'We met them a couple months ago. They are actually very different in normal live than in battles. I also know that she loves to fight against you. Just for the fact that you're a good rival against her.' het told me with this stupid grinn on his face. I widened my eyes.

'You met her? In her normal life? Didn't she kill you?' I asked him. I wanted to know everything about her. He nodded.

'I'm still alive, even when she knew I was captain Whitlock. She was very surprised to see me and my mate. She also wanted to know everything about you. I don't know why, but talking about you became a habit. Still not want to go with us?' Peter answered. I shook my head.

'I need to tell Maria first.' I told them and I went to Maria. I soon found her talking with John.

'Maria? I am going to leave.' I whispered in her ear. She gasped.

'Why?' she spat.

'I don't like how I live here. I'm gone.' I told her again and then I ran. I heard her sighing and then falling on the ground.

'Now you'll never be mine...' she said. I rolled my eyes and ran to Peter and Charlotte.

'I would never be...' I told her and then I arrived with the couple.

'Let's go.' I told them. And we ran to freedom.

'You really do this for her, don't you?' Charlotte asked with a smile.

'Tell me as much as you can about her.' I told her. She smirked, but began to tell me everything though. My brother filled her in when she didn't know an answer to my question.


	4. Chapter 3

Majorgirls/Bella's pov

It has been five years since Bree joined us. We have been fighting a couple bosses and she never gotten hurt. In reputation was she close to me. But yeah, it's in the family. We always said laughing. Victoria always smiled at her now. James had been here for a time now too. Victoria had fallen in love with him, and they were now so-called mates. I wondered why Maria hadn't killed him already. We hadn't heard from her in a while. I wondered why that was. I held Bree close to me, so they wouldn't do something to her. I knew she was a victim from Jasper already. I hoped that Bree was already strong enough to protect herself against him. Anyway I never let her leave my side without a reason.

'Major!' Victoria yelled. I widened my eyes. She would only yell for Major when Maria would be close. I growled and ran outside. The newborns came close behind me. Bree flew above me and signalled 'Maria'. I nodded and then let the newborns stand still.

'Victoria!' James ran to her to. I rolled my eyes. Now Maria knows for a fact that Victoria has a mate. Maria came out of the woods followed by newborns. She looked at us with fear.

'We're sorry, we didn't want to disturb you.' she said. I frowned, why is she so afraid? And where is Major Jasper? Wait, Major Jasper! He wasn't here. That had to be her reason to be afraid. I smiled at her and growled attach to the newborns. Maria lunged for James and killed him before Victoria had time to kill her. I chuckled, cheering inside that I hadn't got a mate. The newborns on our side hadn't enough numbers to beat Maria. I let them all be killed. In the end Bree, Victoria and I were standing in front of Maria and eight newborns. Maria had a smile on her face. Then Victoria lunged for Maria. I knew she wanted revenge for James. That was not such a smart move from her. She was killed the moment she could touch Maria by some newborns. I put the newborns in my shield and killed them. Now only Maria, Bree and I stood in front of the house.

'Well, you're free. I don't want to fight against you. I'm free now.' I told Maria. She smiled and bowed for me. I sighed and turn around.

'Oh, before I forget... Where's the major?' I asked her. She sobbed a little.

'He's gone... He ran away...' she told me. I widened my eyes. The Major didn't want to fight against me?

'Why?' I asked.

'He told me he hated this life since he was newborn. He wanted to learn what love and freedom was.' she explained. I gasped and looked at Bree.

'Well, thanks. We need to go. Bye!' I told her and we left. She lunged for me and Bree threw her back to the ground.

'Why did you do that?' I asked her. She sobbed some more.

'The Major is mine! He is mine! Once your gone, he would be mine. That's what he promissed me.' she cried out. I chuckled and ripped her apart. I looked at Bree and she lighted a candle.

'Bye!' she said and threw some fire against Maria. I smiled at my sister and hugged her.

'Thank you! That's my sister!' I said. She smiled and then we started to run somewhere.

'You heard that? The Major promissed her that he would be hers when you would be gone. He's in love with you!' she said enthusiastic. I rolled my eyes.

'Or he just wanted me dead.' I told her. Now it was her turn to roll her eyes and then we hugged each other again.

'You didn't need to fight him! He didn't want to fight against you.'

'No, he was being a coward.' I rolled my eyes. Bree thought that the Major was in love with me. I knew for a fact that that would never happen. How much I would want it. He would not be in love with me. Ever since I met captain Whilock I knew I loved him. When I heard Peter talking about him I knew he didn't love me one bit. I could hope for it, but that would never be true. I sighed and I looked at Bree.

'What are we going to do now? We're free to do everything we want!' I told her. She smiled.

'Let's run for a while. I love to do it. We can decide later what we should do.' she told me. I nodded and we started to run. We had a free life, no newborns anymore. But what would happen with my reputation? I knew it was going to stand for a while, but how long was that?

/ a few months later /

We ran from town to town to enjoy watching the human life. We also learned from ourselves that we could survive on animalblood. We did it for three months now, and we had both golden eyes, as sign of our diet. Behind us were some noices and we smelled some humanblood. We fallowed the scent and soon we also smelled a vampire.

'Shall we fallow it?' Bree asked. I nodded and we found out that the scent brought us to a house close to the village. I was surprised to find the vampire scent and the human scent together inside. I knocked on the door and a lovely woman opened. She gasped and in two seconds one boy with bronze-hair stood behind her. I gasped too when I saw their eyes, gold...

'Hello, nice to meet you... We crossed a vampire scent and decided to follow it... Could we come inside?' I asked them. They smiled at us and led us inside.

'Welcome in our home. We're a family of four and a half. The half is the one who had just been bitten. Safed from his dead. This boy is Edward, my son. You got Rosalie, my daughter, Carlisle my husband and leader of our family. We also got Emmet, the one who just had been bitten, and I am Esme.' she told me. I bowed my head a little. Edward glared at me.

'Why can't I read your thoughts?' he asked me. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

'Shield, and my sister is able to fly. We're real sisters...' I told him.

'We're Bella and Bree.' my sister told Esme. Esme smiled at her and lead us into the living-room.

'Beautiful names for beautifull girls.' Esme told us. I sighed.

'I wish we were just as beautifull in the inside as we look on the outside.' I whispered. She looked confused at me.

'What do you mean?' she asked me, then Edward pulled her behind her.

'So, nice to meet you Swans...' he said growling. I rolled my eyes.

'We were just being nice to you...' I told him. He growled again and then Rosalie and Carlisle, I think, came into the living-room.

'Hello! I'm Carlisle...' the doctor said. He shook our hands and I could smell humans all around him. I told myself to stop thinking of it.

'Why do I smile humans all over you? Not to mention blood? I see you drink animalblood...' I asked him. He smiled.

'I work as a doctor for the humans... I'm a lot around humanblood.' he explained me. Bree and I gasped. It sounded impossible.

'You can actually stand it?' Bree asked. Carlisle nodded.

'Yes, I can. It's not normal, but I can... How long are you vegetarian?' he finally asked. I looked at my sister.

'Only for a half year or so... We also come from the newborn wars. You heard about them?' I asked them, hopefully not. They gasped.

'Yeah, dangerous. Do you know Major Whitlock or Majorgirl Swan?' he answered me. I smiled at him and nodded.

'Everybody in newbornwars has to know them. If they don't they would be newborns, and we aren't.' I answered him, smiling at Bree. She nodded to show me she understood that we would keep our names in secret. Edward wanted to kill us already, we don't want more of them wanting that.

'You have a place to go?' Esme asked. I shook my head.

'Not really...' I answered her. She gasped and looked concerned at my sister. I didn't understand why she would do that.

'How old were you when you were bitten?' Bree looked to the ground.

'Fifteen, only for a couple of days... I was almost a newborn child.' she answered quitly. Esme gasped again and looked pleadingly at her husband. He sighed and nodded. What's happening?

'Would you like to join us in our coven?' Esme than asked. Rosalie and Edward started to growl as soon as she asked. I looked at Bree, she smiled at Esme and than looked pleadingly to me. I sighed.

'I think we could try it out.' I told her and Esme. Esme sighed and came over to hug us both. I smiled and felt welcomed by her. I looked at Edward and Rosalie. They sighed and came to us too.

'From now on, you're our sisters...' Rosalie said with a smile on her face while she hugged me. I smiled at her and nodded.

'Welcome...' was the only thing Edward said when he hugged me. He was very shy and only gave me a hand. Than Carlisle came over to me.

'Welcome in our family / coven.' he said happy. I smiled and gave him a hug. He chuckled and than let me go.

'How long are you together?' Rosalie asked me. I sighed and pulled Bree against me.

'Let's tell this easy. Bree and I are blood related sisters. I was twenty when she was born, and only days later I was bitten. Fifteen years later I found her being raped by four man. I had bitten them for the war and felt protective of her. I asked her name and she turned out to be my little sister. She wanted to be with me forever, and I only knew one way at that time so I had bitten her. We've been together ever since.' I explained them. They were all amazed that we were real sisters. I hugged Bree close to me again and than let her go.

/three days later/

'Bella? Could you help us with the newborn?' Carlisle asked. I came out of the room they had given me and walked to the place were the newborn was. I heard the heartbeat stopping. I sighed and opened the door. Rosalie was sitting next to the bed. I put a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her. She sighed.

'What if he doesn't like me? You're far more beautifull than me.' she told me. She had fallen for him since the moment she saw him fighting with the grizly.

'No, I'm not. You want prove? Here you have it...' I said and I pulled up my sleeve. She gasped at the scars.

'Wow, how many did you fought?' she asked me, unsure if she could ask me the question.

'I didn't count them when I hit the thousand...' I told her honestly, 'and that was after the first year captain.' She widened her eyes and stood up to hug me. I hugged her back.

'You're still the beautifullest...' she told me. I rolled my eyes and then the newborn started to move. Rosalie picked his hand up and squeesed it. Not a good idea... I thought to her. The newborn, he told Rosalie his name was Emmet, was taking it slowly. Then I saw his muscles. Damn, even stronger than a normal newborn vampire. I bet he can compete with Felix. I thought.

'Shh, it's okay.' Rosalie whispered. He sat up and shuddered. Yep, he can compete with Felix. The bed almost broke down. I chuckled.

'Easy, easy... You don't know how fast or strong you are. You hear me?' I told him. He nodded.

'What happened?' he asked looking at Rosalie. I grinned, yeah, diffenately a couple.

'You're a vampire now...' Rosalie told him. He gasped and widened his eyes. He shook his head. I think he wasn't believing anything from what she said. I sighed and sat down.

'Yeah, any questions about it?' I asked him. He looked at me.

'Too much to even ask...' he answered. I rolled my eyes.

'We live forever so we've got all the time.' I answered him. I looked at Rosa and she nodded. She could handle him herself.

'Don't attack my sister or other family. I can easily kill you, even when you are newborn.' I said before leaving the room. I sighed and walked slowly to my own room.

'So he's in control?' Bree asked me. I nodded.

'Better than the worst newborns... I can tell he's going to be stronger than normal vampires though. He could still be able to compete with Felix after the first years...' I told her. She gasped and looked affraid at the door where he was.

'Don't worry, I got him in a shield.' I told her. She giggled and I went into my room to read a book in my bookshelf. Esme heard from Bree that I loved to read and made sure one shelf stood in my room. I picked out the story from Romeo and Julia. It was my favourite story, especially because two enemies fell in love with each other. Doesn't it sound familair? Major Whitlock and Majorgirl Swan? Yeah, it did. I think that's the reason I loved the story so much.

'Bella?' Edward knocked on the door.

'Come in!' I told him. He sighed and opened the door.

'I wanted to talk with you...' he told me nervous. I was curious to why he was this nervous. I pointed at the other chair and he walked over to it and sat down.

'Tell me, what do you need to know?' I asked him. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

'I wanted to talk with you about your newbornwars. How is life there?' he asked me. He was just being concerned about me. I sighed and put my book on the table between the chairs. I stood up and picked my diary from the newbornwars out of the shelve.

'I will read something of my diary. This was from the time before my sister was here.

_Dear diary,_

_It is my 796 day since I've been bitten. My boss is very happy with my gift, my so called shield. I am very happy she let me live because of it. I was just lucky when we found out the day she planned to bite me. Today we found out I could stop people for hearing our secret conversations. My shield becomes stronger everyday. The first newborns I've been bitten were killed today. They were a year and a month already. I know this was going to happen one day, but it's still not very easy to face the moment itself. _

_My reputation is growing with the day and I think everyday there are even more vampire's who respect me. Even the Volturi know of me already. I think it's great, my boss is very happy with it, and she is able to kill me every day. So far I'm still alive. But how long will it take? All the people from the time I've been bitten are already gone..._

_Well, that's it for today, I hope I can write something soon..._

_Bella..._' I readed. When I looked up I saw everyone in the room and they all looked concerned at me. I shook my head.

'It wasn't very fun there... Newborns are just things and never persons. It's really hard. It changed a bit since Bree came but it wasn't that much better. I hope I answered all your questions with this?' I explained them. They nodded and even my sister looked with pity at me. I rolled my eyes.

'It's over... I will never return to it again...' I said smiling for myself. They als smiled at me and then the Emmet bowed with his head at me.

'Oh mighty Bella, would you please learn me how I could fight?' he asked me. I smiled at him and nodded.

'I will learn you the basics when you're not a newborn yourself anymore.' I told him grinning. He huffed and let his arm around the waist of Rosalie. I saw her eyes looking happy and then she leaned fully on him. I smiled at her and than they left my room. All except for Bree.

'Oh sister...' she said. I sighed and then we ran each arms and we gave each other a big hug. Emmet interupted and ran to us to give us a big hug. Somehow he felt like the piece we always missed. Like a big brother in our family. Bree chuckled and I grinned when he finally let go.

'Welcome in this life Emmet!' Bree said walking out of the room.

'So, when do we start?' he asked me excited. I laughed and shook my head.

'Like I said when you're not newborn anymore...' I told him. He glared at me and I glared even harder back. After a while he gave up and smirked.

'I need to go to my Rosie, but you and I will talk about this later sister...' he said and than left the room. I chuckled and felt good when he said sister. I smiled and picked my book up and started to read it again...


	5. Chapter 4

Majors/Jasper's pov.

I had been twelve years with Peter and Charlotte after I ran away from Maria. Then I decided to travel alone because I didn't felt really welcome with them. They always wanted moments alone and so on. I was happy I could be for myself now. I had been traveled for twentyfour years now. I sat down on a rock but I suddenly heared some noices in the woods. I smelled that it was a vampire and I stood up to deffence myself.

'Finally!' she said when she saw me. I looked confused at her when she came closer.

'Sorry, but I can see the future and I saw you coming...' she explained herself. I sighed, and sat down on the rock again. She wasn't looking bad or something.

'You're feeding on humans?' she asked me. I nodded at her confused.

'Every vampire does that right?' I asked her. She shook her head and pointed at her eyes.

'No, I hunt animals. You see that on the colour of the eyes.' she explained me. I was shocked when I saw indeed that her colour was different. She had golden eyes!

'Wow, should I try it?' I asked her. She shrugged and sat down next to me on the rock.

'It's going to be hard for you... Maybe if you would stay with me for a while you would learn to be used to it. I have to warn you: it doesn't taste as good as human. I once slipped and drank human and it was really delicious compared what I normally would drink. I sighed, of course, there was a bad thing to it.

'Well, I can always try...' I said. She nodded excited and then stood up.

'By the way, I'm Alice!' she said very cheerfull. I smiled at her and stood also up.

'I'm Jasper.' I told her, not telling her my surname.

'Nice to meet you!' she told me happily. She picked my hand and started to run farther in the woods.

'Want to try my diet?' she asked me with this excited voice. I laughed at her and I thought about it. The question was: Did I wanted to hurt more humans?.. No, I didn't. So I nodded and fallowed her throug the woods.

'It's easy, just attach a animal the same way as you would attack a human.' she instructed me. I left to find a couple of deers close to my left. I heard her squeal when she saw me in the future. I attacked it and drank it dry. I tried not to taste it, it smelled horrible.

'Yeah, I know. It doesn't taste as sweet as humans, but you won't destroy their lifes...' Alice said when she saw my discusted face. She chuckled and rolled her eyes.

'Don't even say it, I've already seen this, and you'll not be happy with the outcome... I don't know why though.' she told me. I rolled my eyes, this anoying pixie was getting on my nerves.

'So I'm anoying?' she asked me. She felt embaressed. She didn't want to be like this. I sighed and slowly nodded.

'Damn, I try to hide it. Could you help me to not be such an anoying child?' she asked me. I nodded and she came closer. She asked me permission with her eyes before she hugged me.

'That would be amazing.' she told me. I smiled and hugged her closer. She felt like she was a little sister of me. We sat down on the ground.

'Tell me Jasper. I know you got a not so happy past, please tell me.' she told me. I sighed in defeat. Of course she would know I had a cruel past. I looked into her eyes, could I trust her. She felt very curious and confused. I sighed again and then decided that I could trust her. If it turns out different, I could kill her.

'Well, have you heard about the newborn wars?' I asked her. Surprisingly she did know about them, she started to nod slowly.

'You know the Majors?' I asked her.

'Major Whitlock and Majorgirl Swan? That couple?' she asked me. I widened my eyes when she said couple.

'What do you mean by that?' I asked her. She rolled her eyes.

'I thought they were, apperantly not.' she said defeated. I sighed.

'Good, it's impossible, she would never like me that much.' I murmered. She suddenly felt fear and she backed out. I rolled my eyes.

'Alice, you can trust me. Really! Since I escaped the newbornwars I haven't been in contact with any vampires. They would all be really affraid of me, and I wanted to have some friends. I will not hurt you untill you prove to me that you're not a friend.' I told her. She came back to me and led her hand on my cheek.

'Poor you, you must been feeling so lonly. I will help you out, on one condition...' she told me. She felt happy and extremly excited.

'You will open up to your mate.' she finished. I frowned and sent her a wave of confusion. She chuckled and rolled her eyes.

'I will give her first name to her. Her name is Bella.' she told me. Bella? Like in Bella Swan? Like in Majorgirl Isabella Swan? My worst enemy. I started to growl, but stopped when I thought about it. Maybe it was another vampire who was called Bella.

'Tell me more please?' I murmered. Alice sat down next to me.

'She's also comming from the newbornwars. I know were she's now... With the Cullens. Would you come find them with me? I'm going because another Cullen, called Edward, is my mate... Would you take the only chance to go to your mate?' she asked me. I stood up, paced a little and then looked at her. She was pleading me with her eyes.

'You really think that she's my mate, she will never leave me?' I asked her. She rolled her eyes and nodded.

'Trust me... There will be some struggle, but that is because your both very alert. Your both coming from the newbornwars...' she answered. I got excited and felt extremly happy. Untill I remembered it wouldn't be soon. She first had to trust me, and I in return anyway.

'Let's find them.' was everything I said before she would squeal so loud that it pained my ears. And that was almost impossible!

'Easy! You hurt my ears!' I told her. She laughed and pushed me against a three.

'Do as I say and she'll be yours soon.' she whispered in my ears, and then she flew of me. She ran away and I fallowed her through the threes.

/ three years later /

'Alice! Take it easy!' I told the pixie. She was angry again... She lost them again... Her visions didn't come out again... I rolled my eyes and sat down.

'Pleas Alice, let's take a break for a while!' I told her. She sighed and sat down next to me. Over the last three years we were getting used to each other.

'I don't know what to do anymore Jasper. I want to go to my mate, but everytime I have a chance it's gone before I can do something.' she told me. She started to stop and leaned against me.

'I know, try to search for them again.' I told her. She nodded and tried to concentrate on the family.

'I see! We're close indeed!' she said happily. She dragged me up and ran to the east side. I chuckled. That was the way we came from! I started to fallow her until we arrived at a white house. It was very huge, but the lowest one we ever saw the Cullens living in. Alice knocked on the door. I stayed under the threes, affraid that the vampires in the house would smell me. I knew they would smell me on Alice, but though. I wasn't going near them for now.

'Hello!' A lovely woman had opened the door for Alice. Alice smiled and signalled to come closser. I hated this, it was like I was forced. Well, practically I was.

'Hello! I'm Alice, and this is Jasper. I saw you in one of my visions. I'm a fortuneteller.' she told the woman. The woman smiled and led us in.

'I'm Esme, welcome in the house of the Cullens. Carlisle! There are some guests.' she yelled the last part to upstairs. A blond man came downstairs, he was fallowed by a blond girl and a bronze-hair boy.

'Hello! I'm Carlisle, these are two of Esme and my children, Rosalie and Edward. We got three others, but there out for a hunt between brother and sisters. They are called Emmet, Bella and Bree. Who are you?' he said. I looked at Alice. She was going to answer him, I was not going to talk with the father of my mate.

'This is Jasper and I'm Alice. We're brother and sister.' she answered. I smiled and nodded at them. They smiled at us and we moved to the living-room. Alice sat down on the couch and I sat down next to her. Edward sat down on the other side. Carlisle and Esme sat down in a love-seat. Rosalie sat down on the other couch.

'Well, I see you're trying to be vegetarian?' Carlisle asked. He felt curious. I nodded.

'Yeah, we try. I can't stop myself though. I'm coming from the newbornwars.' I explained them my orange eyes. They all gasped, they knew about them.

'You know the Majorgirl or the Major?' Edward asked curious. From Alice I knew he could read my thoughts. I tried not to think of my name.

'No, not really.' I lied. They knew I lied, but let the topic fall. They understood it wasn't an easy topic to talk about.

'Would you stay with us?' Esme asked. I looked at Alice who was leaning against the back of the couch. She was feeling irritated. I didn't understand why, untill I saw her hand almost touching Edward's. I stopped thinking about it but couldn't stop my grinn on my face. Alice rolled her eyes and nodded.

'Yeah, we would like to.' I told her polite. Esme smiled and hugged us both. Rosalie came walking to me and hugged me too. I felt shock rading of Edward and Carlisle. And even a little from Esme. What was wrong with her hugging me?

'Rose, you never hugged a stranger...' Edward said. I was shocked to hear she trusted me this much. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

'I did three times before him, and I never regretted it. And I won't regret it this time.' she told him. Edward felt jalously. I think he wasn't one of these vampires.

'May I ask you who they are?' Alice asked. Rosalie sighed.

'Emmet, Bella and Bree. I trusted them as soon as I saw them. They never failed to prove me right. They are my family. Well, my husband and sisters-in-law anyway.' she said grinning. The way she said those words was the same way I would say them. She sounded like my twin. I shook my head and ignored the feeling.

'Cool, I wish I had sisters.' she said dreamly. I rolled my eyes. I don't think that would be happen very soon.

'Well, you could be mine.' Rosalie said smiling at my sister. I was shocked to hear her. I almost couldn't control my emotions and led a little wave of shock out. They all felt it though.

'Oh yeah, Jasper is an empath. I'm a fortuneteller with limits. That shock you felt was his power.' Alice said waking me up with a little slap against my arm. They all laughed when I rolled my eyes.

'Don't worry, we have our own powers. Edward can read minds, Bree is able to fly and Bella is a big shield. Almost working the same as Majorgirl Swan, but Bella is also able to stop time.' Carlisle told us. I widened my eyes. Almost working the same? Didn't they knew Majorgirls gift could also stop time? They obvisiously didn't know. Maybe because she and I were the only ones who knew. But than again, this Bella was sounding more like Majorgirl everyday. I hoped she wasn't, but there wasn't very much chance for that. I hided my thoughts and went outside.

'Jasper? What are you going to do?' Alice and Rosalie were fallowing me. I sighed and shook my head.

'None of your busness. But Alice, if this Bella is the girl I think she is, you will have to hope for protection of me.' I told my sister. They both gasped.

'Why?' Rosalie asked. I rolled my eyes.

'Just like the Major, I also got my enemies.' I answered. And that's all I gave her before running of.

/a couple hours later/

'You're back!' Alice cheered when I stepped into the house again. I hugged her.

'Sorry for being so mean to you. I'm just affraid it will be the person I think it is...' I told her. She sighed and nodded. She didn't knew the Majorgirl, so she wouldn't know that Bella could be her. I knew, and there was a huge possebility that she would. Better said, there was only one percent chance she was not the Majorgirl. Alice also said that this girl was my mate. What if this was true? What if the Majorgirl was my mate? Why did we fought against each other than? I loved to do it, and she loved to do it too. Wait, did we love to hurt the other or did we love the feeling of the fight? That couldn't be true. I mean if we loved fighting each other for the feeling of it, why did we fight against the other than? Simply, because we were the only opponents who were strong enough to defeat the other. I was never going to kill her for that, and I knew I loved her. But mates? Could we be in such deep relationship? Could we ever trust each other? Never mind, let's stop thinking about this. It only gives me a headache and Edward would find out who I really was.

'Jasper? Which room would you like to share? Bella's or Bree's?' Esme asked me. They hadn't guestrooms in this house so I would have to share a room. Wait! Bree? Oh come on, I feel this every time I hear this name. Where did I heard that name before? I tried to remember it, but somehow it was staying away from my thoughts. Irritated I choose the only choice I got.

'I think neither. I don't know them both. I rather wouldn't want a room than that I would share it with someone I really didn't know.' I answered her. She nodded and thought about it.

'You're not going without a room either. Bree and Bella will share theirs. They've done it before. Besides they are blood-related sisters. They would only love it...' Esme said and then she went back to her housework. I ignored the part what was shocked about that blood-related sisters. I didn't understand why I would feel such a shockness. Rosalie stepped in the room and smiled to me.

'Jasper? Could we go for a hunt?' Rosalie asked me. I knew my eyes would be black by now so I agreed.


	6. Chapter 5

**Bella's pov.**

I was for a little vacation with my brother and my sister. We wanted to bound some more as brother and sister. Me and my sister loved Emmet as brother ever since we started to know him. The only one who was closer with him was Rosalie, and that was his mate. Esme, Carlisle and Edward were amazing, but we felt they weren't real family. We told the humans that Rose and Emmet were married, and that we, his sisters, moved with them in because our parents were killed. It was a good explanation and everyone agreed with it. I sat down on a rock with my book in my lap. I smiled satisfied with my life. Although I felt like a part of me was missing. A real important part. A part what has been in my life ever since I was vampire. Well I think it is, because I haven't the slightest idea of what it could be. I hated this feeling, like I wasn't happy with my life, while in fact I was happier with this life than I have ever been in the newborn wars. I was really confused about it.

'What's bothering you?' Emmet asked when he walked to me. I sighed, he knew me to much.

'I don't know... All I know is that something very important for me isn't in my life. I don't even know what or who it is. It's not my old life, I love this life more. But there is something missing.' I told him. He frowned and sat down next to me.

'Could it be your mate? I mean, I feel the same right now when I'm with you and Bree. I just know part of me is missing Rosie.' he told me. I rolled my eyes.

'Who could it be? Other people than Victoria always died and I was glad when she did.' I answered. He sighed and thought about it. Yeah, he knew I came from Victoria's army, he just never thought that I could be Major Swan, or Majorgirl...

'What if it was on the enemies side?' he asked me. I gasped and shook my head furious.

'Always died except for one, and he never... never could be my mate.' I told him getting angry. He backed away.

'Stop! Easy... I just wanted to help you...' he almost yelled. I sighed and tried to calm down.

'I'm sorry, but this person, I'm never going to tell you who it is, is my greatest enemy. He isn't an option.' I told him calm. He hugged me close when I started to sob. We had been that way for a while when my sister walked to us.

'Sister, tell me about him just a little bit more.' Bree demanded me. I smiled up at her and stood up.

'He's a real cowboy... Coming from texas. He is bitten at twenty, and has been in the newborn wars for almost 110 years, if he is still in them. Otherwise he was almost 70 years in them when we left.' I told them. Not really wanting to tell more, than Emmet would surely find out who he is and therefore who I am.

'Can you tell us more?' Emmet asked. I shook my head.

'Not without telling who I am, and I rather not.' I explained him. He nodded and hugged me.

'Don't tell me if you don't want to.' he whispered and I smiled at him.

'Thanks.' was my responce. He nodded and hugged us both in one of his bear-hugs.

'Don't worry. Now let's go home! I miss my Rosie!' he said. We've been gone for months and we had planned today to go home. He ran as fast as he could the whole way, while Bree and I took it slowly. We were enjoying the run and sometimes even stopped to see beautiful things. When we ended up home I smelled a new vampire and a vampire I knew very good. I started to growl inmidiately. Everyone came outside to see what's wrong. Even Emmet and Rosie who were in their bed. At the end was him... The greatest Major himself. I growled at him again while he growled back.

'Bella! Don't be rude. Jasper is your new brother now!' Esme said. I started growling even harder than I had been.

'He'll never be family of mine! He's this arrogant and stupid guy who only thinks of himself.' I said trying to keep it kindly. Jasper rolled his eyes.

'You're seeing in the mirror, the most arrogant and stupidest are you!' he said back. I growled and almost attacked him wasn't it over Bree who put her hand on my shoulder.

'Maria told me you had run away. I couldn't believe it, that kind of coward you would never be. But look at you! The coward has been running away to not fight against me!' I smirked. He growled.

'I'm not a coward! What about yourself?' he said smirking back. I rolled my eyes.

'Victoria was killed by Maria, so I was free. Especially when I killed Maria after that.' I explained him. He looked like he was dissapointed. I rolled my eyes, he was the weak one who escaped the wars... I thought when he sighed.

'To bad, I wanted to kill her...' he whispered, thinking that I hadn't heard it.

'Which one did you mean?' I asked. I was challanging him, and on the look of his face he knew it.

'Both, but does it matter?' he asked very polite. I smirked.

'I was expecting it, but I know you want to kill another girl too... You won't... Never... Understood?' I told him. He sighed and nodded.

'If that girl won't kill me I will promise I don't.' he said hopefully. I looked in his eyes and gasped at his eyes. They were looking very serious instead of that stupid look he had before he said it. I backed away at the eyes which seemed to bore into me. I knew I wouldn't win this time. My family was already catched up by him, and they don't know that he's the Major or that I'm the Majorgirl.

'You're lucky this time, Jasper...' I told him and I ran away into the woods. I heard three vampire's fallowing me, Emmet, Edward and Bree. After hundred meter I stopped and climbed in the closest three.

'Bella? What happened? Jasper only wanted to be nice to you!' Edward told me. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

'He would to everyone but me.' I told him. He then understood it was one of my enemies from the newborn wars.

'Don't worry, everything is going to be alright.' he told me and then he sat down next to me.

'Tell me, who is that little girl I saw you with?' I asked with my teasing voice. Changing the subject. Edward blushed a little and looked back to the house.

'I think she's my mate. She even saw it in the future. That's her gift... She can see how your decisions will end. Her name is Alice.' he told me. I nodded and smiled at him.

'Be lucky with her. She can make you smile!' I told him and I pointed at the house. He doubted but then decided to got to her.

'I'm going to talk with you later, sister.' he told me. I smirked and than he fled. The next to come sit next to me was Emmet.

'Tell me when you need me... I can fight him!' he said very confedence. I giggled and shook my head.

'This opponent is as good as me, you will not win from him, even when you learned more things from me.' I told him still giggling. He sighed.

'Then I think I will have to wait to attack him.' he said and then he fled to find Rosalie. I looked to the ground and saw my sister ariving there. I jumped out of the three.

'Hi!' I told her. She smiled at me.

'Which enemy is he?' she asked me curious. I rolled my eyes.

'Gues...' I said teasingly.

'Give me a hint at last!' she said, almost demanding for it.

'He's known and feared by all...' I told her. She gasped and looked in horror back to the house.

'Don't kill the family!' she said still in a sort of shock. I smirked.

'I won't, I would never do that! I just hope he doesn't do it because it's my family.' I told her. She recovered and than hugged me.

'Good, now please come back? You've to meet Alice!' she said and than we went back to the house. Inside I heard some laughing and I became jalous of Jasper. He was now the favourite of most of them. Just because I ran away.

'Bella! Why did you run away? These are guests!' mom said upset. I sighed and bowed my head.

'I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I will appologiez to the guest.' I said. She didn't notice or didn't pay attention to it, because different she would tell me I had to appologies to both.

'Well, this is Bella.' Esme told me when we walked into the room.

'Hello Bella, I'm Alice.' she said happily when she greeted me in a hug. I led her and smiled at her.

'Hello Alice, nice to meet you, I'm sorry I couldn't greet you earlier.' I told her.

'Nice to meet you too, and don't worry about it!' she told me and then she let go. Jasper only nodded at me, he accepted me and knew I wouldn't greet him in an other way. I nodded back, for the same reasons.

'Bella, tell Jasper appologies.' my father said. I growled.

'Not today.' and not forever. I added in my head. I was protecting myself so even Edward didn't heard my thoughts. I put my shield around Jasper to hide his thoughts from Edward too.

'Why protecting him?' Edward asked.

'He knew me in newbornwars... I don't want you to know who I am, so I have to hide it.' I told him. Besides, my shield didn't work against him. I added in my head. Jasper smirked. Alice shook her head and took my hand.

'I need to talk with Bella in private, we're going for a run into the woods.' she said. I rolled my eyes but fallowed her. When we were far enough she stopped running.

'Bella? Why so mad at him? He had a hard time...' she said to me.

'I know... I know who he is, ever asked who his greatest enemy was? Well, that's me.' I told her mad and than I ran away. Back into the woods. If I am mad there was a bigger chance I would slip with my diat. Alice ran after me.

'Bella! Please wait! I didn't know! I'm sorry!' she yelled. I stopped and turned to her.

'You're playing with your life right now!' I told her. She shook her head.

'You wouldn't... You wouldn't for the sake of Edward.' she said smiling. I sighed.

'You're right. Everybody hates me now, I can't make it worser.' I said sobbing a little. I sat down against a three and I sobbed harder. She gasped and came sitting next to me.

'Don't worry, they don't.' she told me.

'They're going to chose his side, than I and Bree have to leave the family.' I said sad.

'No, you won't have to! Everybody will be hurt.' she said panicking now.

'Yeah, but they will be mad at me when I would send him away. I can't live with him either.' I said. Alice shook her head.

'You can! I'm sure! I can see it, it will be amazing! If you stay with the family you'll find your mate!' she told me trying to sooth me. I looked at her. My mate, huh?

'I don't know if that's so good.' I stood up and looked around. If I went right I would have to live with him in the house. If I went left I would run away. If I would go straight than I would send him away. Well that's diffenately a hard choice. I knew for a fact that I wouldn't went right. That was impossible. So was it going to be left or straight? I thought about it. I was diffenately going to go left. I went to step left when Alice suddenly dragged me right. No! That was the wrong way! Now I had to live with him in one house! I don't want that! And I wonder if we we'll survive that.

'Don't worry Bella! It's going to be alright.' she told me. I sighed and than decided to fallow.

'I hope so.' I said. She laughed and than she stopped.

'Now, this is your choice now. There are some rules for that... One, don't ignore him. Two, don't say everything you want to, so no mean coments. Three, don't fight with him. Everything understood?' she said. I sighed and nodded.

'I hope I can listen to those rules, but it's going to be hard.' I told her. She shook her head.

'I'm going to tell Jasper these rules too, and than it will be very easy.' she said smiling and than she walked away. I sighed and sat down against a three again. I didn't noticed the time, I only knew that I had been there for a while when I heard something behind me. I shot up and looked to the vampire who approached.

'These rules of Alice are rediculous.' he said when he came closer. I relaxed and looked in his eyes. We both seemed lost in the other but we shook it away after a couple of seconds.

'I have to agree, but we'll have to listen to them. It's the only way for this to work.' I told him. I was a little bit angry that I lost myself in him. I always did when he looked straight into my eyes.

'Bree knows who I am?' he asked. I nodded.

'She's Captain Swan. I just only told her that you were known and feared by al and that you were my enemy. She knew who you were when I only said that.' I told him.

'Ok. So I now have to deal with both Captain and Majorgirl Swan in the house?' he asked very mad.

'Yep. Good luck with surviving!' I told him with a smile. He glared at me and stepped closer. I was inmidiately in my attack position and he knew it. He stepped back.

'Easy, easy!' he said to calm me down. I rolled my eyes at him and relaxed a little.

'Sorry, just an old habit.' I told him with a little smile on my face. He growled.

'Don't make it a habit to attack me.' he said and I just smiled in return. Than we walked to each other and shook hands.

'Peace for now...' I said. He nodded and than we led go.

'Let's go back to the house.' he said. I nodded and than we returned to the house.


	7. Chapter 6

**Jasper's pov.**

It was three years ago that I and Alice arrived at the household of the Cullens. Bella and I never betrayed the other by saying who the other was. Only Bree and Alice knew, and Alice doesn't know how powerfull we can be yet. Everything between Bree and me was fine, she was an amazing sister and she trusted me. Even when I once only feared her with my name. In the very start she would always look with those terrefied eyes at me, but soon that changed. Right now we had decided to go to school again. It would be mine and Bella's first time in public since we became vegetarian. We were both afraid to blow it up. We aren't real friends yet, but we didn't ignore each other. I wonder how long that will stand. I don't think that will take really long. Right now I was in the living room and Emmet was sitting in front of the tv. He was looking something rediceles. I was reading a new book I had found in Carlisle's office. Edward and Alice were upstairs talking about their lives. Rosalie and Esme were out to shop and Bella was doing something in her own room. I could feel she was afraid. I tried to ignore it, but I couldn't even concentrate on the book. I sighed put the book down and stood up. I slowly walked to my room, which was next to Bella's. I went inside and sat down on a chair in the corner. I listened to what she was doing and conclude she was reading. I shook my head and walked out of my room and went to hers.

'Bella? Why are you so afraid?' I asked her when I stepped inside. She rolled her eyes and put her book on a table.

'Just that I will slip.' she said quitly. I sighed and sat down in the chair in front of hers.

'You won't. If someone will slip it will be me.' I told her. She became very mad when I tried to put some calm in her, luckily she didn't act on it.

'Jasper... Don't... It's not helping a bit.' she whispered. I sighed stood up.

'I'll be hunting for tomorrow. Want to come to feed yourself for the last time?' I asked her. She looked in my eyes and I lost myself again in hers. We both shook our heads at the same time and than she nodded.

'Just to prepare.' she mumbled and than she fallowed me outside and into the woods arround the house we were now living in.

**Rosalie's pov.**

When me and Esme were shopping we had met Heidi and Jane. The two Volturi-girls were nice to us and gave us a book about vampire's. It gave all information what the Volturi knew about vampire's. We received nine of them, for each family member one. I picked mine and started to look in it. The chapters were called: Volturi, other covens, imortal children, werewolves and shapeshifters, newborn wars, mates, vegetarians, gifts, bloodlust, history of vampire's. I wanted to know about my brother and sisters and decided to read newborn wars. I read it and learned much, but I didn't saw Jasper's, Bella's or Bree's name in the list of captains. I was confused, they did come from the newborn wars did they? I read further and than came to the page about Major Whitlock and Majorgirl Swan. I gasped and called for Emmet.

'What's wrong?' he asked me when he came into our room. I pointed to the pictures in the book. He was looking confused.

'Why would they been showed in the book of vampires?' he asked, but then he froze in his place. Esme, Carlisle, Edward and Alice came into the room and saw the book open on the flour. (it had slipped out of my hands from the shock) They all gasped.

'I knew they were enemies, but I never understood. Now I understand what's been between them since Jasper and I came here!' Alice said. We looked at each other.

'How did we ever stay alive?' Esme asked. I looked back at the pictures and than at my family.

'That's simple, they are mates. That's also the biggest reason why they hadn't killed each other.' I concluded. Right then Bree came into the room. She saw us frozen in our places and than looked at the book. She rolled her eyes and pointed to the captain behind Majorgirl Swan, Bella, and smiled at us.

'Yep, they are enemy's, and Yep, I'm captain Swan.' she said smiling at us. We looked at each other ands smiled. Bree nodded.

'And Yep, those two are in love with each other. They just don't want to see it.' she said quit. We laughed and than Emmet sat down on the ground.

'Let's plan this game!' Emmet said grinning. I looked at him and he picked a paper and a pencil. He painted a heart and writted Majorgirl and Major in it. I started to grinn also and settled down. Bree grinned and sat down next to me. Carlisle shook his head but sat down none the less. Esme smiled and sat down at the same time Alice did. Edward picked up the book and read the text on the pages. He started to read them for us.

"**Majorgirl Swan. **

The most feared woman by all vampire's. Her record is 67 newborns killed at the same time. When you even start to fight against her your dead.

**Her story** is simple: her father was sixteen when she was born, her mother was fifteen. She was an accident and her parents hadn't been married. Her parents were happy with her and they loved her. When she was nineteen she bumped into Victoria, who drank from her every month a little bit blood. When she was twenty she had received to much venom of Victoria so she was changed. Victoria learned her to fight because she found out about her gift. Victoria wanted to take over Maria when she was two years vampire. They started the first fight. Maria lost, because her Major wasn't with her. She received the name Major Swan from that fight. Later it was changed into Majorgirl because she was the only girl who was a major. When her name became too big Maria and the Major attacked Victoria. The only ones who survived from that battle were these four. Not even a captain. After that there came many battles between these two groups. Often it ended up in a tie. The last time it ever happened Maria and Victoria made a pact. The next time they would end up in a tie the Major and Majorgirl would fight until dead came. Only two days later Majorgirls younger sister was bitten by the Majorgirl. The younger sister is now known as captain Swan. They won every battle ever since she fallowed her sister. Only a couple of years later Maria had attacked again, Victoria and Maria were both killed, and the Majorgirl with her captain dissapeared. Nobody knows where they are. Some think they are dead, others think they are hiding, and others think that they found mates and settled down. Nobody knows it for a fact tough.

**The gift** of the Majorgirl is a shield. It is able to make you invisable. It is able to stop the people around you to not hear you and the other way around. It is able to stop the time. It can protect you from physical attacks. It can also protect you for gifts of other vampires. It is able to make you untoucheble. And much more than this, but that's all still unkown.

The Majorgirl can wrap her shield around many vampires at the same time.

**Majorgirls sister, captain Swan**. She has been bitten at the age of fifteen. She's able to fly and learned fighting from her own sister, so she is been feared by many vampires. Not by all of course. Her record at fighting newborns is 38 at the same time.

**Major Whitlock**

The most feared guy of the vampire's. His record for fighting newborns is 69, but the last one were already half-ripped by somebody else. Your dead when you try to attack.

**His story** is not known. If you know the story you have to know it's not quite the truth. There are many stories made by the captains of Maria, so the Major was more feared. We know that since he's been feared by many vampire's he was not so glad to be in the wars. When the Majorgirl became feared he found joy in battle's again just to prove his place as best Major of the world. Many battle's had been fought and since the pact of Maria and Victoria he had been dissapeared.

**His gift** is to sence emotions from others, he can also change them when it's needed. He's called the best empath ever, and people think his gift was part of the reason how he became feared so much.

**Major's brother, captain Whitlock.** The only one who's name is known. Peter, bitten at 23, fallowed the Major for many years until he found his mate Charlotte. They fled the newbornwars and the Major was left alone. Peter doesn't have a gift. His record for fighting newborns at the same time is 32.

**Majorgirl vs Major.**

Ever since Majorgirl started to be feared by many they had been enemies. They fought each other many times, but there hasn't been found a winner yet. Everybody fears them both, especially when they fight with each other. If that's to happen you'll have to run far from them. They kill everybody in a radius from at least one mile! Let this be a warning!"

Yep, I was right, glad they hadn't fought each other yet. I looked at the paper with the heart again. How are we going to make them see what's in front of them all these years?

**A day later** (Jasper's pov)

Today was our first school day. Bella and I had hunted ourself full untill we couldn't drink anything more. We agreed to go to school in different groups. I was in the car with Rosalie and Edward. Emmet, Bree, Alice and Bella went in Emmet's jeap. They had been gone for five minutes when we decided that it was time to fallow them. At the half of our journey Emmet called us to tell that Bella did it amazing and that she even had her own golden eyes. I was very jalous of her, I knew for a fact that wasn't going to happen to me. I might as well just slip up. Edward sighed and shook his head.

'Jasper, think positivly. If you don't you know for a fact that you will slip up. So now I want a happy thought of you.' he told me with this mad look. I sighed and tried to think of something else. I just couldn't, I was to afraid that I would slip up. Five minutes later we parked in front of the school. I sighed and slowly opened the car. I smelled some air and found myself good. I did the door open and tried to smell as less as I could. I didn't need it so I just stopped breathing. Edward and Rosalie smiled at me and then we walked to the rest of our family. I suddenly felt something pulling over me. I looked at Bella and she smiled.

'Breath.' she said and I listened. I couldn't smell anything, just her and than I understood that she had brought her shield around me. I smiled at her.

'Thanks...' I said very thankfully. She shook her head.

'Don't worry, we've practically the same schedule, so I'll help you all the time.' she answered. Then I brought my attention to Edward and Emmet. Those guys were having a big argue about wich girl was the most beautifullest of the Cullens. I rolled my eyes and pointed at the door to the girls. They nodded and we went to the school leaving Edward and Emmet behind. We picked up our schedules and I saw that Bella was right. We had the same schedule. Of course, we knew we had chosen the same subjects, not even one was different. That was just pure accident. We found out when Carlisle confronted us with it.

Flashback

'Bella? Jasper? Can I ask you something?' Carlisle had callen us to his office. I stood in front of him in a second.

'What's wrong dad?' Bella had asked him. Carlisle showed us our forms and shot us a quistional look. I looked at mine and felt confused. What had been wrong about it? Than he showed us the other form and we both gasped.

'How's that possible?' Bella asked.

'It's not... I have been filling it into my room.' I said looking confused at Bella.

'I think we just got the same interests.' Bella mumbled. I rolled my eyes. How was that possible?

'Well, anyway I think I believe you two. I wouldn't if you were Edward, Alice or Emmet, but you two practically hate each other. I will sign them for now. Try to use other subjects for the next time.' he said serious and than he dismissed us.

End of Flashback.

'Jasper? I need to go to my car, you go to the class already.' she told me and than she was gone. I felt something pulling off me and I knew it was her shield. She just forgot, but she always forget those little things. I was lucky I was alone in the hallway. I thought I was. Just when I was close to the class I smelled something very delicious. I tried to stop myself but couldn't stop it very good. I was already drinking the poor boy who had been walking into me. Behind me I heard Bella gasping and I felt something strong pulling me of the boy. Bella looked at the boy and picked him up. I fallowed her when she brought the boy to our car. She called somebody with her phone and sighed.

'Don't worry Jasper, everything will be alright.' she said but she looked upset at the boy. She would not forgive me for biting him, I knew that. I sat down on the ground and than felt Bella's arms around me.

'Shh. It's not your fault.' she said very quit.

'It is Bella, I'm not strong enough to be a vegetarian. Never will be...' I whispered. She sighed and hugged me closer to her. I pulled her off me.

'Congratulations Bella, you won from me...' I told her and than I ran away. I had to, when this was all over she wouldn't want to even know me. She never did, and never will. She doesn't love me the way I learned to love her the last three years. She doesn't. It's impossible. We were ones great enemies, and doesn't the old saying say; ones enemy's, always enemy's?

We'll never be what I want us to be.


	8. Chapter 7

**Bella's pov.**

I went to pick up my phone in my car and hurried a little bit. I totally forgot my shield around Jasper and left him alone. In a matter of seconds I was back and hurried to my classroom. I gasped what I found close in front of it. I saw Jasper drinking of a boy. I inmdiately put my shield around Jasper and I pulled him with the shield off the boy. I looked at the boy and picked him up. He was alive but he had a lot of venom in his body. I sighed and I ran back to the car. Jasper fallowed and looked sad at the boy. It wasn't his fault, it's what we are. After all it was my fault he was left alone in the hallway. I called Carlisle.

'Carlisle? Jasper slipped.' I said when Carlisle picked his phone up. I heard him sighing.

'Did he kill the boy?' he asked quit.

'No, I coul prevend it.' I told him.

'Bring the boy to the house and I will be there soon.' he said and than we hung up. I looked at Jasper and I saw that he sat down on the ground and looked at the down. I hugged him.

'Shh. It's not your fault.' I said very quit in his ear.

'It is Bella, I'm not strong enough to be a vegetarian. Never will be...' he whispered. I sighed and hugged him closer to me. He wouldn't believe me very soon. He pulled me of him.

'Congratulations Bella, you won from me...' he told me and ran away. I called after him but he didn't hear me. I thought that he would go home soon and I walked back to the car. I had to bring the boy to our house. I drove as fast as I could to the house and found Esme waiting for me.

'Carlisle called already. Where's Jasper?' she told me picking up the boy.

'Jasper ran away from me. I tried to call him back but he seemed lost in thoughts.' I answered her. She nodded and we walked back into the house.

'How old will he be?' I asked Esme. Esme shrugged and shook her head.

'I don't know, I think he's a peer of Bree.' she said quit. When she said her name I thought of my other siblings.

'I will text the others.' I told mom and picked up my phone.

Jas slipped,

_By s trn vamp._

_Pl cm hm!_

_B_

I fallowed mom to one of the guestrooms.

'Mom? I'm going to look for Jasper.' I told her. She nodded and then I left the house. I searched through the woods and I couldn't find him anywhere. Until I finally found his scent close to a beautiful lake. I sighed when I smelled him pass it. Now I lost his scent. I growled and then saw a little paper on a rock. I picked it up and gasped.

_'Dear Cullens,_

_I don't think I can fallow this diet any longer,_

_No, that's wrong, I can't follow it any longer._

_I hope you will understand._

_I will miss you all._

_But I'm not any more a part of your coven._

_Jasper Whitlock _

_(don't worry I will never be dangerous for you!)'_ I cried out and started to sob. This isn't possible, just now that we formed this bond. Not a big one, but still we both knew we couldn't hurt each other anymore. Now he's gone! I cried out again and fell to the ground. I didn't care how I looked to outsiders. I just wished he had told me personally. I... I know I love him. I wish he felt the same. I held the little letter to me and stood up. The family had to know about this. I cried out again and than ran back home. They were all waiting for me in the livingroom. I fell to the ground after giving the little letter to Carlisle. He read it and gasped. I sobbed and then I felt Emmet's and Bree's arms around me. I asked myself some question. Majorgirl? Do the others sooth you that the Major left the family? They have to sooth you the most? I sighed and sobbed some harder. Yes, I had to. The Major and Majorgirl had never killed each other for the same reason that I was now crying for his leaving. You never guessed what kind of reason it is if you knew us in the newbornwars. I wonder if I would have seen it when Jasper had not left the newbornwars. That one of us had to kill each other. Luckily that I would never know the answer to that. But does he sees it himself? Does he allow to believe in what we are? No, he left... He left before our bond could form stronger. And that was the reason why I cried, hard and sad. I wished he would be here to sooth me, but then again I wouldn't cry now. I would sooth him for his accident. Now he made a real mistake. Leaving this family... Leaving me...

'Bella?' I looked up at Rose. She saw my eyes almost black from tears and gasped.

'You love him, don't you?' she stated. I nodded and sobbed again. Emmet and Bree led me go and Rose took me in her arms.

'You know, he does love you too. He's too stupid to see it. But he does! Believe me on my words. He does love you.' she whispered. I sighed and shook my head.

'Would he left if he did?' I asked her. She sighed and squeesed me a little.

'Don't worry, he'll be back.' she whispered in my ear. Then I stopped sobbing en shook my head.

'No, he won't. He's too stuborn. That's just him.' I said composing myself. She smiled at me and then we stood up.

'Maybe, but then again, would he ignore you?' she asked. I sighed and looked around.

'No, he wouldn't dare to do that.' I said still sad for his leaving. The family smiled at me.

'So, you're Majorgirl huh?' Emmet asked. I gasped and looked in horror at him.

'How?' I asked they gave me a book.

'Rosalie and Esme received them yesterday from Jane and Heide Volturi. For each member of the family one. Just read the last pages of chapter newbornwars. No, just look at them.' Edward said giving me the book. I took it and opened the chapter newbornwars. I read it through and smiled.

'Well, now you know who we are.' I said a little nervous.

'Don't worry Bella, you'll stay Bella, and he'll stay Jasper for us. You are both family, if you want to be family from each other or not. Now we also understand why you always argue so much.' Carlisle said. I smiled and looked at the picture of Jasper.

'But still, we were getting better.' I whispered and then closed the book.

'And you'll be even better in the future, don't worry, I've seen it!' Alice said excitedly. I looked curious at her, but she just shrugged.

'You won't believe it so I don't tell you.' she mumbled. I thought about it and then decided that I didn't want to know it. What's in the future will come later. I just hoped it told about me and Jasper together.

'Let's see how the boy is upstairs.' I said looking at Bree. That was not for long, she was gone the minute I said boy. I smiled and looked at Emmet.

'I think our little sister likes him.' I said with a big grin on my face. Emmet grinned and looked at Rose.

'Was Rose also like this when I was changed?' he asked.

'Well, not really...' his face changed into a mad look, 'she was worser.' I ended my sentences and then he just laughed and shook his head.

'Why did I even asked it?' he asked. I rolled my eyes and fallowed my sister to the guestroom.

'Don't you see how handsome he is? He looks amazing!' she said quit. I rolled my eyes and sat down on a chair. She sat on the bed and kissed his cheek lightly.

'I wonder how he'll be.' Bree said. I smiled at her.

'You know how to handle a newborn, especially the guys. I think you'll do just great!' I told her. She rolled her eyes but smiled. We waited until it had gotten dark.

'I will be in my room, call me if you need me, sis!' I said and then left to go to my room. When I was in front of his door I stopped. I turned to it and opened the door. I stepped inside his room and closed the door behind me. I smelled his scent and I leaned into the door.

'Jasper? Don't think I'll led you live alone. Don't think I won't fallow you! I haven't won yet, and you know it.' I whispered and I walked to his desk. I gasped at the picture on it. It was a picture of him and me. We were both looking very happy and we looked very close. I smiled and held my locket. In it was the same picture but in a little form. He actually did love me. This picture proved me that he wanted me to be with him. I decided to wait a couple of years for him to return, and if he hadn't gotten back in ten years, I would search for him.

I smiled and looked around again. Then I saw his phone laying down on the table with a letter next to it.

'I'm sorry for leaving again, don't try to search for me.' it said. I sobbed a little and then held the locket harder.

'Too bad. I'm your enemy and enemy's goes against your wishes.' I mumbled and smiled at my plan. I wonder if I could hold myself in ten years. I walked back to my room and picked up my phone.

'Linda? I need your help!' I started the conversation.

'What is it?' she asked me. Linda was a old captain of Victoria who had left us for her mate. She still held contact with me and I was very happy with that.

'Can you please find Major Whitlock for me? I want to know where he is over ten years.' I told her.

'Why ten years?' she asked confused.

'I give him ten years to think. I can't tell you what's going on, only that I want to know where he is.' I told her. She laughed.

'Bella, I only will tell you where he is if you don't kill him.' she told me. I smiled.

'I promise I won't kill him. Never will I kill him. Don't ask me why not, because that's something I can't tell you. Maybe you'll understand within twenty, maybe fourthy years.

'Okay, I believe you. I will report to you every month!' she told me. I smiled. Linda could see the past of everyone she wants. Kind of like Alice, but her visions only come when she wants them. It was quite usefull. A really good spy. I just hoped she wouldn't look for my past.

'I won't look in your past...' she whispered and I chuckled.

'I trust you. You already promised that once.' she laughed.

'Okay... Well, I'll call you at the end of the month!' she said excitedly. I laughed at her.

'Bye!' I said and I hung up. I sat down on one of my chairs. Bree stepped into the room.

'Linda?' she asked excitedly.

'Too late, I hung up.' I said grinning. My sister rolled her eyes.

'No, is she going to look to him?' she asked. I nodded and hugged her.

'Yes! She's going to fallow him! Now he'll not escape me! I got Alice and Linda who can look for him!' I said happy. Alice walked into my room and looked confused at me.

'Who is Linda?' she asked.

'Somebody from the newbornwars. She can see the past of anybody she want. She will call me every month and give me a report of what he does and did!' I said very happy. Alice grinned and cheered.

'Amazing!' she said and then walked out of my room again. I looked to my little sister.

'Why are you looking so confused sister?' she asked me. I rolled my eyes.

'Why are you not with the newborn?' I asked her.

'Because my sister is very broken right now, and I have to care for her.' she said. I rolled my eyes again and shook my head. I took her hand and we went back to the guestroom again. It was the end of the first day. Two days to go.

'I'm going to my room to read something. Call me if you need me!' I said again and I left to go to my room. I picked a book from my shelf and walked to the room of Jasper. I closed the door behind me and settled down in his chair. I felt safe and good there. Soon I started to read my book. When I had read it down I went to my own room again and picked another book. This time I took two books with me and I went outside. I went sitting in the garden. It was quite a sunny day and I liked being outside if it was sunny. Even when my scars were showing very much. The sun didn't reflect on them so my skin wasn't as beautifull as a normal vampire skin. I went to read the books. When I had read them both I decided to lay still in the sun. That was soon ended with a stupid Emmet who spat me wet with his watergun. I giggled and ran to the garage to pick my own watergun. I filled it and ran outside to take revenge on my brother.

'Here! Take that!' I yelled when I shot right in his face. He growled and shot back. It didn't take long before Edward and Alice also picked up their guns and joined the game. Rosalie was laying down in the gras when Emmet spat her wet and soon she fallowed. I wanted to make Bree wet too so I tried to listen to the house. Everybody was... Too bad everybody was listening to the wrong sounds. The kitchendoor went open and mom stepped out, of course everybody thought it was Bree, and soon we had a big wet Esme behind us with the biggest watergun we had. When I heard Bree calling my name I stopped and climbed my way to the window of the guestroom. The newborn was changed. I nodded at Bree and she started the cycle of newborn explaining session. It only took her a hour to explain everything. By then everybody was dry again and we met him all downstairs. He was nice and funny, he was looking like Edward, but then a younger version. His name was Sebastian, and was only sixteen. The guys welcomed him into the family. He took everything fine and Bree was smiling and grinning all the time. They went for his first hunt and we expected them to be a little later than it would originally take for the first hunt. I was happy for my sister, she finally found the one she wanted to be with forever. She had found her mate. I wondered if he was seen by her any way, and that it was only good from Jasper to change him. When they were gone we picked up the waterguns again and we restarted our game.


	9. Chapter 8

**Jasper's pov.**

It was the worst and best decision ever to leave the Cullens. But I also knew they wouldn't want me back. It had been seven and a half year since I ran away. Nobody came searching for me, nobody wanted me back. I even came to look after the first weeks and they were even more happy than when I was there. There were no Bella and I who ruined the fun because of another argue. There was no I who was always moody and sad. There was no I who always slipped up in his diet. Bella was happy, the family was happy. I made for them the best decision. But now I felt alone. I would never feel the love of a familly again. I will never feel the love of a mate, because the one who I wish to be as my mate, is happier without me than if I am with her. She does not love me as much as I love her in return. Bella, yeah what can I say? She is the most beautiful and nicest girl ever. I wish she could be mine, but that will never be. She has been my enemy for years. Once an enemy always an enemy, did I always say. She had been once my enemy, so she will always be my enemy. I love her, yet she hates me. Now I slipped my diet she will never want to see me again. If she wanted she would already search for me. Or she is searching for me now, just to kill me. That could also be possible. Just to kill me for that boy I had bitten. I had seen him with my family. He had taken my place in almost every way. I could not go back if I wish. I just could not do that to them. I only made their lives more complicated. More diffecult, and because of me and Bella together, the Cullens would be the biggest enemy of the Voltury. They wanted both me and Bella dead, and the family would protect us. Even when protecting us was useless, we could defend ourselfs easily. I sighed and tried to decide what I ever could do. I quickly received the idea to buy a house from the last money I had. Then I would work in the villages around it and I would try to move on. Try to be great on myself. I stood up from my place and went to the closest city there was. Ever since I had been alone I trained myself to be a vegetarian. I had learned now to be in public-places. It was hard, but I did it! I soon bought a house for myself. It was not big, but not to smal. It was great, and the perfect place for me.

'Thank you!' I told the old house-owner. He smiled at me and left. I looked through the house and smiled.

'Perfect.' I whispered. Then I went back to the city to buy many books. I bought books from all kind of lecture. For guests... I thought. Not that I would have that many guests of course. I put the books in one room, and called it my library. There were bookcases over the war and in the middle stood three other bookcases. I had bought them with the house and had now filled them a little. There was much room left, but heey, I had to live here forever! I walked to my room and made it ready for a lot of reading. I smiled and decided to pick my first book. It was going about the south-wars. I smiled, they were my favourites because I had been there myself. Only when I found out what the plot was I put the book down. It was about a soldier who fell in love with a woman. I couldn't read love stories for now. Maybe in hundred years or so... I sat down but then my phone started to ring. I picked it up.

'Brother! How are you?' Peter greeted me happily. I sighed.

'I don't think I'm very good. Maybe you can help me out?' I asked him. He laughed. Probably because for the very first time I needed him instead of the other way arround.

'Tell me, your higness?' He said chuckling at your higness. He had called me that ever since he found out I was the best Major ever. I growled at him.

'Don't call me that, you know I hate it.' I said. He laughed and I heard somebody growling at him. That was Charlotte, my sister-in-law.

'Give it here!' she shouted and I heard some loud growling there. I laughed.

'Charlotte here, you sound like you are coming from a heartbreak. What's up?' she asked, vere concerned. Almost too much.

'I... I found out who my mate is... It's just... You won't believe it...' I told her slowly. Hoping she wouldn't ask for more. I know she wouldn't, but I also know that Peter would. I heard some chuckling at the other side.

'I think Peter want to know with who.' she said laughing at her husband I guess. I chuckled.

'You don't want to know.' I whispered. It was silent for a while and then I stood up from the couch.

'Who?' she asked very interested now.

'Bella.' was all I said. They didn't knew that Bella was the Majorgirl. They only know that she was in the Cullens and that we couldn't stand each other.

'Oh... Why weren't you nice for her since the beginning then?' She asked very interested now. I saw why she and Peter fit with each other for the very first time. Charlotte had her own things to be interested in.

'Well, she wasn't nice to me. Ever since she tried to steal the name Major from me. She wished me death... I also wished her death, but still... I'm so very afraid we'll never be together.' I explained.

'Wait, she has been in newbornwar?' Charlotte asked. Then I heard Peter growling.

'What?' he yelled. He was already guessing who it was. There were some noices and then I heard Peter's voice saying:

'It's a brunette?' he started with his questions.

'Yes...' I histitated to answer him.

'You are not serious! We are not talking about Majorgirl, are we?' he asked almost yelling at me.

'Yes... I fell in love with her. I just learned to know her a bit more than I did in the wars.' I defended myself. Peter growled.

'I don't believe you, when are you going to say you're joking?' he asked me laughing. I growled.

'I'm being serious here. But it's over for good I guess. I moved out of the family because I slipped up, and now I'm all alone.' I said bitter. He sighed and I saw him shaking his head in my mind.

'The Major fell in love with the Majorgirl. What if the Volturi get to know this?' he muttered.

'I don't know. She doesn't love me though.' I said walking over to a picture of me and Bella.

'Sorry Jasper, but life's hard. But did you say that you slipped? Why did you move out? Do you plan to go back someday?' he asked me now. I sighed and sat down again.

'Yes, I slipped. Yes, I moved out seven and a half year ago. No, I will never go back again. She probably hate's me for slipping up. She does already hate me, and now I slipped up.' I said very sad. He growled.

'Don't jump to conclusions. Maybe she doesn't even hate you. She probably acts around you, the way you act around her. She got good reasons, like you and her were actually enemy's back in the wars.' he said with much confedent in his voice. He believed his words. The question now was, did I believed them too. I wasn't so sure about that.

'I don't think I believe you. I don't thinks she would feel different about me than hate me.' I whispered and I heard Peter chuckling.

'No, Jasper. How else did you survive living around her then? She is able to kill you many times. So why didn't she do that?' he defended. I thought about it and he was right, how did she do that? Well, I did bite that boy now. She wouldn't give me another chance.

'That boy I bite is a vampire now, she wouldn't give me another chance. Not like this.' I told him. He sighed.

'Well, call me when you decided what you will do. I want to know what happens next. I got to go, my wife is getting bored.' he chuckled and we hung up. I chuckled too and sighed. I thought about what he had said. Bella didn't kill me yet. Why didn't she? Was it possible that she loved me, just as much as I loved her? I looked at our picture yet again. I felt lonely again and started to sob. I loved her and wanted her in my arms. She would never be. Never was she able to live with me. I wasn't perfect. Never was, never will be.

**A few days later**

I heard somebody in front of the house and I walked to the door. There stood Jane and Alec. The most feared Volturi-guards. I sighed and opened the door again. The gasped when they saw me and bowed sligtly.

'Major Whitlock! We thought there were living some humans here we could drink from.' they said with fear in their voices.

'Don't worry, I am not angry. Come in.' I told them. They smiled at me and walked in my little house.

'Well, nice to see you again Major. But we'll have to warn you. When we'll go back to Aro he'll know you're still alive and he'll try to kill you.' Jane said. I smiled and knew that was my solution for everything.

'Don't worry, I don't care anymore. I would like to go death. That way I show Majorgirl that she won.' I said sitting down on a chair. They sat down on the couch and shook their head. I knew I had to lie to protect the Cullens.

'You want to give up on the game between you two?' Jane asked. I nodded slowly.

'Yeah. I don't feel to fight with her ever since Maria's death.' I told them. They gasped.

'Maria is death?' they said together. I nodded.

'Victoria too, that's why Majorgirl and I disapeared. I don't know where she is, or if she's even alive. All I know is that I don't care about it anymore.' I whispered. They sighed and Alec came closer to me.

'Major? You're like our father ever since the first time we met you. Aro know we feel that, but he doesn't care, because we also feel that Majorgirl is our mother. We don't understand, but all I know is that we promise to protect you against him. No matter what.' he said and sat on my lap. I smiled and looked at Jane.

'Come here...' I told her. She smiled and then jumped into my arms. When they were both in my arms I felt it too. They were my children and I cared a lot about them. That is the reason I never went to fight with the Volturi. Because these little ones were with them.

'Jasper? Can we live here with you?' Alec asked. I smiled at them and hugged them closer.

'I won't abonden my children... So yes...' I told them. They grinned and hugged me even tighter. I loved them already to protect them forever.

'Thank you dad!' Jane said happily and then Alec stood up to explore the house. Jane stayed in my arms and still smiled happily. Serious, how long has it been since the last time they felt safe? They were both very reliefed and felt safe.

'Don't you want to explore the house Jane?' I asked her.

'Not yet. I want to stay in your arms.' she told me sighing. I smiled at her.

'You're able to be here as long as you want.' I told her. She looked me in the eyes.

'Do you have a mate?' she asked. I shook my head.

'Nope, I don't. Well... actually... If you're not going to Aro anymore I'll have to tell you the truth. I know who my mate is, but that's exactly the reason why I give the battle against Majorgirl up.' I explained her. She gasped and shook her head.

'No, you are not in love with Majorgirl, are you?' she asked with a little smile on her face. I nodded.

'I think I am.' I whispered. She smiled and smirked at me.

'So you know where she is, but you didn't tell us to protect her?' she asked. I sighed and nodded.

'Daddy, where is she?' she asked me. I sighed.

'With the Cullens. I saw them seven and a half year ago for the last time, but I know for a fact that she is with them. Together with her little sister captain Swan.' I told her. She smiled, but then her expression changed into sadness.

'You don't want to go to her, do you?' she asked me. I sighed.

'I've been living with them for a little time, but then I had slipped and I ran away. She probably doesn't want to do anything with me anymore.' I muttered. Jane rolled her eyes and shook her head.

'Dad, did she ever told you that?' she asked me.

'Not really.' I told her.

'Why do you think it then?' she asked me. I rolled my eyes.

'I don't even know that...' I answered. She sighed and stood up.

'Well, I'm going to explore the house too! Call me if you need me!' then she walked through the house, finding her brother in my – now our – library. I felt that they were really excited about it and I was glad they liked it, just as much as I did. I walked to it and searched for a new book. They smiled at me and greeted me happily. Alec was reading a book in a chair, and Jane was searching for one in the bookcases. I walked to her and picked one out.

'This one is very good.' I told her. She nodded and read the summary. She laughed.

'How did you know I would like it?' she asked me. I smiled at her.

'Just intuïtion.' I joked. She chuckled and then started to read. I walked over to Alec and saw him reading one of the south-war books. I smiled and picked out my own favourite.

'Here... If you're done with that one, I would try this one. It's my favourite.' I told him. He looked at it and read the summary. He smiled and shook his head.

'This one was boring, but this one could be more excited. I am very surprised that they got the years all wrong.' I chuckled.

'I see your problem. I actually have been fighting in those wars myself, until Maria found me.' I told him. He gasped and looked at me with wide eyes.

'So that is why you are called a major? Because you come from the war?' he asked. I shook my head.

'Well, that is half of the reason. I was a real Major in those wars.' I explained him. He smiled and looked at the book.

'And this is your favourite?' he asked pointing at the book I gave him.

'Yes, it also got the most things right.' I told him. He smiled and started in that book and nodded.

'I'll read this one than.' he told me excitedly. I chuckled and then started to search a book for myself.


	10. Chapter 9

**Bella's pov.**

I looked at the clock once again. I was waiting for Linda, because she would pay us a visit. I told her I only could explain why I needed the information about him, here at home. She wasn't used to covens, especially this side. Except for the Volturi of course. I knew that there couldn't be happen anything wrong, that wasn't the reason why I was nervous. How was I ever going to explain her that I liked Jasper... wait... LOVE him? She only knew me fom the newbornwars, so she thought he was my enemy. We were for her the biggest enemies you could ever be. That change, very much. I just hoped she could understand me. My sister chuckled at me and shook her head.

'She knows you very good sister. I think she'll see the love in your face!' she said happily. I sighed and pulled her in my lap. She smiled at me and leaned into me. Than Benjamin walked into the room. He looked me in the eyes, asking me to steal his mate from my lap. I chuckled and almost threw my sister in his arms. Bree laughed and they fled the room. Not later I heard them leaving the house. We decided that Bree wouldn't be here to greet her, just because it would be very alarming for Linda. She was still in the newbornwars, and the Majorgirl with her captain could be to much for her to handle. Alice and Edward then came into the room and they sat down on the other couch. I sighed and stood up, paced a little and sat back down on the couch I had been sitting for half an hour now. When I sat down I saw the concerned looks from Edward and Alice. Rosalie and Emmet came into the room to say goodbye, they also had to leave for Linda. They weren't upset with it. They were even very glad to leave the house. They gave Edward and Alice first some hugs, and then they came over to me.

'We'll be gone for a month...' they said. I sighed and then hugged them. They smiled at me and then they walked out of the room. Not much time later I heard them leaving the house.

'So, have you thought about what you will tell her?' my father asked when he and mom walked into the living-room. I nodded when they sat down. Everbody looked concerned to me. It would not be easy to tell someoe that I was in love with the Major. The Major from all people! I was his best enemy! I hope she will believe what we are going to tell her. That was not going to be easy, if I am not believing in it myself. The clock ticked and I was getting even more nervous with the second. When I reached the point that I couldn't be more nervous, I heard a car outside. I breathed in and out and then walked to the door. She parked her car for the house and stepped out of it. She closed her car and slowly came to me. I smiled at her and then we gave each other a hug. We didn't hug because we were friends, it was to show her some weakness of mine so she would trust me. Something out the newbornwars. We let go and went into the house. We went to the living-room where everyone was waiting for us.

'These are the Cullens. I think you heard about them?' I asked her. She nodded.

'Vegetarians, isn't it?' she stated. I nodded and finally looked her in her eyes.

'Me too. Anyway, this is the leader, Carlisle, and his mate Esme.' I said pointing at the pair, they nodded at her and gave her a hand. She smiled at them.

'Nice to meet the leaders of the Majorgirls coven. You are very powerfull for holding the girl down, who nobody could hold down, except the Major of course.' she said speaking high of them. Esme shook her head.

'We only decided what we will do, nothing about the others. They are able to choose for themselve. We are more a family than a coven.' Esme told her. Linda looked confused at her but when she looked at me she shook her head.

'This are Edward and Alice, the mind-reader and the physic. They are mated.' I told her, pointing at my younger brother and sister. They smiled at her and gave her a hand too. She smiled back.

'You must be a strong couple...' she told them. Edward and Alice shook their head.

'Only with our gifts, we are not able to fight.' Edward told her. Just to make her at ease. Linda now looked confused at me.

'These are almost the weakest of our coven. We are actually with ten, but the fighters were told to leave the house to make you trust us. Especially the best next to me.' I told her. While I said next to me she gasped and looked suprised at me.

'There is one in this coven as good as you in fighting?' she asked me curious. I nodded and sighed.

'Yes, and you are here to find him. You see, he slipped up in this diat we follow and he ran away. I think he was afraid for our reaction, but all we wanted for him was to stay. I wished I had stopped him, because I had finally the chance to make friends with him. I had actually fallen in love with him, but I had only found out when he left.' she gasped again.

'You? Majorgirl falling in love? Is that even possible?' she asked me in surprise. I laughed.

'Guess who it is?' I asked her. Then she put the clues together and gasped again. She now had a horror expreccion. I sighed and nodded.

'M..Ma...Major?' she stumbled out. I nodded again and I sat down.

'Yes, I fell in love with the Major. I think I was since the first time I met him, but I couldn't see it untill I left the wars.' I told her. She sighed and sat down next to me.

'I understand your reasons now, let's see how he is doing.' she said quitly. She froze, just like Alice would do when she would have a vision, and then she started to smile.

'He is so sweet. He is an amazing father of Alec and Jane now. They are living with him for a half year now...' she trailed off and then gasped.

'The Volturi are not really happy with that. They are planning to attack him.' she told me snapping out of her vision. I gasped and looked in horror at my family. They were frozen in their place and I could only think of him. How was I going to safe him and protecting this family the same time? I couldn't leave them alone, the Volturi were coming here as soon as they heard we had been staying here. But they couldn't come with me either, that was even more dangerous than the first. So what am I going to do? I want to safe him, but I haven't got enought time to do it.

'What are we going to do, Bella?' Carlisle asked me for advies. I sighed and looked at Linda.

'Emmet, Rosalie, Bree and Benjamin have to come back here. Linda, I ask you to stay here, because only Bree has been in a real fight before.' I said. Linda was having doubt on her face. She didn't want to risk her life for this coven, and I understood it. When I looked at my family again I saw that Alice was having a vision. She snapped out of it and looked at me in horror.

'The Volturi will come here, doesn't matter for what you are choosing. What are we going to do?' she panicked a little and while Edward was calming her down, I had picked up the phone and was calling my little sister.

'Bree Cullen.' she aswered.

'Bella, here. Listen we got a situation here. The Volturi is planning to attack the Major, and after that they will go to our family. I want to safe Jasper, but I also need to stay. Any idea?' I asked her.

'Benjamin and I will come back as soon as possible... I got an idea! What if you are calling the majority?' she asked me. I hissed.

'How are we going to do that? We need the Major for that!' I told her. She chuckled.

'Not really, I will call Peter and we will do it. You got to go to Jasper, now!' I chuckled at her command, but obeyed. I walked upstairs, and started to pack some things in my room. Edward and Carlisle were following me.

'What's going to happen?' Carlisle asked me. I sighed.

'Bree will call Peter. They will call out the majority, while I'm going to safe the Major. The majority are all the captain, bosses and majors from the newbornwars. We form a group to defend ourselves against the Volturi, or attack them. They will all come here, and when the Volturi comes here, you are with enough to win. I will go to Jasper and safe him. Can't leave him and the twin alone, can I?When I rescued him, we will come back as soon as possible, but I don't know if we will be in time. Call Emmet and Rosalie, they have to come home.' I told them. They sighed and nodded. I was done packing when they left the room. I sighed picked my bag up and walked downstairs. I hugged Esme, Carlisle and Edward. I then picked the hands of Alice and Linda.

'Tell me where I can find him now!' I told them. They told me the location of his little house and I hugged them both.

'I will be back as soon as possible, Bree will explain you everything else!' I told them. Than I ran to my car and settled down.

'Jasper, I'm going to safe you, no matter what happens.' I mumbled when I started the car.

**A few days later:**

I was almost there, only three or four miles and I would ariving where he was living now. I wished I was there already so I pushed my car to drive even faster. After a few seconds I slowed down again. What if he doesn't want to see me? What if he doesn't want me? I started to drive even slower than I normally would. I was full of doubt now. Would he wanted to be saved? I stopped my car and sighed. I was so close, and now I wanted to give up. I opened the door from my car but inmideately closed it. I had smelled some volturi's, so I started the car again and this time I drove directly to his house. I arrived there, but I smelled Volturi-guards inside and everything was destroyed. I rushed outside, put my shield on so they couldn't smell, see or hear me. Let me be in time, let me be in time! I followed their scents and my body was shaking from the big tence I was in. I was so close to losing my mate and the twin. The twin wich I saw as my children since the first time I had met them. I ran as fast as I could and I smelled ashes now. I gasped and looked around. I saw a pile of ashes, but it wasn't Jasper, Jane or Alec. I knew that, because I couldn't smell them around the ashes. Who was this? What had happened? And most of all, where were Jasper, Jane and Alec? Were they fighting? Were they running? I didn't knew, but I knew that I had to find them as soon as possible. I heard some noices above me and I looked up. There was a big guy in the threes and I knew it had to be Felix. The guy who had been my brother since we met.

'Twinsister!' he called and jumped down on the ground. I flew in his arms to hug him.

'What happened? Where are the Major and my children?' I asked him. He shook his head.

'I was angry with the twin for betraying you, they had called the Major their father. Dimitri had to stop me and we stayed behind. Dimitri said that the Volturi was going to kill the three, and I litterly saw red. I attacked him and I could make a fire to burn him. He's now gone, but I didn't want to attack the Volturi. It wasn't going to help anybody.' he told me. I chuckled at him and shook my head.

'You sound like Emmet now... Anyway, they don't betray me anymore. The Major and I are friends now. I need to safe them. Where were they going?' I told him. He gasped when I said the word friends. I chuckled again and then he pointed to the east.

'They went that way. Dimitri said that they were going to Volterra to destroy them there. So everybody knows that nobody can betray the Volturi. Let's show them that the most feared vamps can!' he yelled. I smiled and then started to run. I heard him following me and calling for my name.

'What's the plan?' he asked when I had stopped.

'Using my shield.' I told him. He grinned and then we started to run again. We arrived at the airport and then I saw that the privet airplane of the Volturi was starting to get up. I grinned and put my shield around it. I was holding it to the ground and I looked at Felix.

'Are Aro, Caius and Marcus inside?' I asked him. He nodded.

'Yes, only the wifes had stayed behind.' he answered. I grinned and then I lifted the airplane up. It was looking like it was flying for itself, while it actually didn't. Felix and I smiled and went behind it. I checked for humans on the airplane and found out there weren't. I sighed and when we arrived at an open place, far enough to be hidden for humans, I landed the airplane. I opened the door with my shield and waited for them to come out of it. The Volturi came one by one outside. I sighed and hide myself behind a three.

'You go to them, I have my shield around you...' I told him. He nodded and walked to Aro, Caius and Marcus, who were looking confused at the airplane.

'You forgot me...' Felix started. Every Volturi-member looked to him.

'We didn't. You were supposed to be death... Where is Dimitri?' Aro told him very irritated.

'What do you think? Death himself of course!' Felix answered him. Every Volturi-member growled and some started to attack him. They were running into my shield of course. Felix shook his head.

'I'm not alone, and that person want the three prisinors you got free. She's gonna get it, if you are going to die or not. The prisiners you got will be free.' he said with confedence in his voice. Aro smirked and I looked around the three. Jasper, Jane and Alec were now outside, the best guards around him of course.

'Those three? How is he going to do that?' Aro asked Felix. He thought I was captain Whitlock of course. He would never guess it was me.

'First... She's not a he. Secondly... She is very powerfull.' Felix answered.

'Sure.' Caius said annoyed. I laughed and then everyone looked into my directly.

'Of course I am... I am the most feared vampiress of this world!' I said giggling. I came from my hidding-place and everyone, except for Jasper and Felix gasped.

'I think you made a mistake Felix. You said all three prisoners.' Caius said. I chuckled.

'He wasn't wrong... I want all three priseners. But let me help you survive this.' I told them and I put my shield around Jasper, Jane and Alec. I pulled them up and let them flew behind me. Aro growled, but than he started to smirk at us.

'Let's pay the Cullens a visit!' he said out loud and then he left the clearing. The Volturi followed them and I turned around. Alec and Jane flew in my arms.

'Mom!' they whispered. I smiled and hugged them close in my arms.

'I missed you too!' I whispered. They smiled at me and then they let go. I looked in the eyes of Jasper.

'We need to talk.' I told him. He sighed nodded. Alec and Jane knew that we had to be alone for our talk and walked to Felix. They started to make some fun and then Jasper and I walked into the threes.


	11. Chapter 10

**Jasper's pov.**

'Major!' Aro came into the house and greeted me. Dimitri and Felix grabbed me from behind and pulled me out of the house. The twin was captured by other guards. I tried to smile at them, and they smiled back at me.

'You two have betrayed us. You'll deserve to die, unless you can give us something more important.' Aro told my children. I was seeing red. How could they? The twin deserves to live, not to be a weapon! I tried hard to struggle, but Felix is as strong as Emmet. Besides, he is used to held vampires.

'We can give you something very important, just tell everbody you will kill us, and she will come.' Jane told Aro. I didn't understand that at all. I felt that Felix was getting angry with her.

'You can't betray your mother even more!' Felix hissed. Jane shrugged and shook her head.

'I don't betray her, she will safe us. I will betray father for it though.' she said. I frowned. What are they talking about?

'The majorgirl will come, and she will be killed with the three of you.' Aro said out loud. Felix growled, letting me go, and attacked Jane and Alec.

'The majorgirl is my sister! You'll tell them anything! You understood?' He yelled while he attacked them. Aro gave a sign to some of his guards. They ran to me and Dimitri, and held me captured. Dimitri let go and attacked Felix before he could reach the twin.

'Destroy him Dimitri, we can't use him anymore. For the rest of us: let's go to our privet plane.' Aro ordered. Everyone nodded, except for Jane, Alec, Felix and me. I tried to struggle, but it was no use. The guards knew how to hold a vampire. I sighed and relaxed. Why did I even try? I wanted to be death, didn't I?

**At the airport.**

We were pulled into the plane and Aro gave orders to fly to Volterra. Why did they even need me? I mean I get that they need the twin to capture their mom, Majorgirl. Wait! Majorgirl? Bella? My love? She is the mother of my children? I knew they had a mom, I just never guessed it was the majorgirl. Now I understand that they never told me her name. I better not touch the hand of Aro. He shouldn't know about the Cullens or Bella. That's to dangerous for them, and I should give them a favor for my behaviour. I hope that Bella will not come and safe us. I know for a fact she would safe me for the familie alone. Not for herself, she hates me. I mean we are enemys!

'Father? Please forgive us? This is our fault!' Jane whispers when we are pushed into a corner of the plane. I sigh and shook my head.

'This is my fault, I shouldn't have asked you to live with me. Besides, the Volturi was going to kill me anyway.'

'Or the Majorgirl, mom, would do that.' Alec whispers. I chuckled and shook my head again.

'No, we are friends now.' I tell them. They frowned and I saw shock on their faces, and I could feel that they couldn't understand what I was telling them. I chuckled again and then we heard some noices.

'What? What do you mean, the plane doesn't fly?' Aro yelled. I frowned and tried to fell the humans on the airport. No feelings at all... So Bella was already here? How? Suddenly the plane was in the air, whitout the motors. It was the shield of the majorgirl, I knew for a fact that she was here. We flew a little bit but then landed into a clearing. No human could see us here, so we were safe to fight here. Aro wasn't looking so happy when he suddenly understood who it was. The door flew open and all the vampires went outside.

'You three, stay here untill I say that you have to move.' he told us sternly and then went outside himself. I heard some gasping and I looked through the window, I saw Felix walking out of the woods. I thought he had been destroyed?

'You forgot me...' Felix started. Every Volturi-member looked to him.

'We didn't. You were supposed to be death... Where is Dimitri?' Aro told him very irritated.

'What do you think? Death himself of course!' Felix answered him. That's why he was still alive! Well, as much as you can be for a vampire. Every Volturi-member was growling and some started to attack him. They were running into a sort of shield. Felix shook his head. I was wondering if Bella was protecting him.

'I'm not alone, and that person want the three prisinors you got free. She's gonna get it, if you are going to die or not. The prisoners you got will be free.' he said with confedence in his voice. Yes, diffenately Bella. Aro smirked and I saw Bella in the woods. She was hidding behind a three, but was now looking behind it. Aro pointed to me to come out, and Jane and Alec followed me when I walked ouside. The best guards from the Volturi were standing around us to prevend us to escape.

'Those three? How is he going to do that?' Aro asked Felix. He thought that Felix was talking about my brother of course. The stupid leader wasn't paying attention to Felix earlier. It was clearly he had said she...

'First... She's not a he. Secondly... She is very powerfull.' Felix answered.

'Sure.' Caius said annoyed. Bella was laughing now and everyone looked to where the laugh came from.

'Of course I am... I am the most feared vampiress of this world!' she said giggling. She came from her hidding-place and everyone, except for Felix and I gasped. I had already seen her, and if I hadn't, I had expected her already. Somehow I did. I didn't understand it. I felt love, big love for her now.

'I think you made a mistake Felix. You said all three prisoners.' Caius said. Bella chuckled.

'He wasn't wrong... I want all three prisoners. But let me help you survive this.' she told them. She still wanted to safe me? I mean, I had slipped in my diat and had left the family whitout saying goodbye. She still wanted to safe me after all that. But what if she just wanted to protect me to make the family happy? That's useless, they are happy without me. Suddenly Jane, Alec and I were flying up and we were flying behind Bella. Her shield of course. Aro growled, but than he started to smirk at us.

'Let's pay the Cullens a visit!' he said out loud and then he left the clearing. How did he knew that? Never mind, it's over for now. The Volturi followed him and Bella turned around. Alec and Jane flew in her arms.

'Mom!' they whispered. I widened my eyes, I knew that she was their mom. I just never realised what that meant untill now.

'I missed you too!' she whispered. They smiled at her and then they let her go. I looked in the eyes of Bella.

'We need to talk.' She told me. I sighed and nodded. She problably wanted to tell me she still hated me. Alec and Jane knew that we had to be alone for our talk and walked to Felix. They started to make some fun and then Bella and I walked into the threes.

'Why? Why did you safe me?' I started. She sighed and shook her head.

'You are family Jasper! I had to...' she told me. I looked to the ground. So she still hated me, I was right. She took my chin in her hand.

'Why did you ran away? The family missed you so much! … I missed you so much.' the last she mumbled very quitly. I wondered if I heard it right. I looked up at her and she looked hopefull in my eyes.

'I couldn't stay... I had slipped Bella... It is my fault that boy is a vampire now!' I said. She shook her head.

'No, it was my fault. I completely forgot my shield. It was only nature for you to attack him. Besides he's the mate of Bree, so he's only happy you bite him.' Bella told me. I shook my head.

'I won't forgive myself Bella.' Bella rolled her eyes.

'I forgive myself for the two slip-ups I had. You only had one... Who is the stupid monster now?' she asked me. I gasped and looked at her. She shrugged and looked into my eyes.

'Don't worry. I had come over it. I had something else I was regretting more.' she told me. I looked at her, a little confused.

'What do you mean?' I asked her. She looked into my eyes and stepped closer.

'I regret for not running after you when you ran away from me. I had to help you... I had to be there for you... I didn't... I'm sorry.' she told me. I looked with widened eyes at her.

'What do you mean?' I asked her. She looked stright into my eyes now.

'What I mean, I found out I loved you when you left. No, I knew it longer than that. When I first saw you, I thought I could love you. Untill you said your name of course. After you left I felt it for real. I didn't thought of the family at first, I was ruined untill I thought of Linda. She is able to see your past. I talked with her and she told me everything you had done. Every month I called her, and when that was over I went back to your room. Your room almost changed into mine. I wanted to be with you, but you ran away! You left me... I... I'm sorry... We're enemies, I know. You don't even care for me... If you did, you wouldn't have left. Please, forget what I just told you.' she told me. I was frozen in my place while she walked away. She loved me? She cared for me? I had to do something... Now! She started to run from me when I came after her. I pushed myself harder and tried to plan how I was going to tell her I did care. Suddenly she stopped and looked back at me.

'What?' she almost yelled. I ran to her and hugged her against me. I needed her to hold me now. I hope that I am able to convince her of my love.

'Bella, I'm sorry. I am so sorry for running away... I thought you hated me, and that you hated me even more for slipping-up. I couldn't bare the thought that you hated me even more. I... I love you too... I love you so much!' I told her. She gasped and hugged me closer to her. We held each other as hard as we could, and I finally felt free. Free from my past. My enemies were gone now, I finnaly could have some rest. My happily ever after... Although we still had to go fighting against the Volturi. I let go when I heard some noices behind us. Bella looked up and smiled at the vampires behind us.

'Mom? Dad?' Alec and Jane were surprised to find us in this position. I chuckled and opened my arms. They came running in it and I held them close to me. Bella held them in her arms too, and looked into my eyes.

'We need to go to the family.' she said. I sighed and nodded.

'We got a week to go there. They will not go with a plane. We could even pay a visit to Volterra. Let's bring some people they won't want to lose.' I whispered. Bella smiled evelly and then we let go.

'If we want to be in time, we'll have to go now!' Jane said and we ran back to the airplane. We took the first flight to Volterra.

**In Volterra.**

'Good day, ladies!' Jane greeted the two ladys. I smiled at Bella who was hidding with me. The plan was simple. Convince the ladies that they had to go to washington and we would follow them.

'Jane! Good to see you back!' Athenodora said boring. Jane and Alec bowed.

'Aro told us to ask the ladies to follow us to washinton. The Cullens become to strong, and we need every guard to fight. If not, there is this huge chance we will lose.' Alec lied easily. The wifes gasped and Sulphisia stood up from her husband's throne.

'Let's leave inmidiately!' she said. Athenodora stood up and walked to the twin.

'You sure Aro told you to pick us up?' she asked them. I sighed and used my power to let her believe them.

'Yes, we are sure. Aro said that they would attack them in a week.' Jane told her. Athenodora nodded and hooked an arm with Sulphisia.

'Let's go help our husbands then.' she told her friend. Sulphisia smiled and they walked out of the throne-room. Bella and I smiled and we ran back to the airport. Jane called us and told us they left with another privet plane. We took the first plane back home. Bella and I were having our privet-time and we were not planning to use it for nothing. We had kissed for the first time when we were waiting on the airport. In the plane we had kissed each other untill it was time to pretend that we were sleeping. She layed on my chest when we closed our eyes. We felt at ease, and I used my power to show her how much I loved her. She showed me by feeling it herself.

**A few days later.**

'Were are they waiting for us?' Athenodora asked Jane. Jane smiled at her and pointed straight before them. Bella and I laughed. Athenodora and Sulphisia looked suspisious up.

'Who are there?' Sulphisia asked.

'The major and majorgirl... Your higness...' Bella whispered softly. They heard it and started to run. Bella had them already in her shield and walked into the clearing. Jane and Alec ran into our arms and hugged us.

'Sorry, but Aro isn't here yet. We expect him in a week. You are going to wait for him right?' I asked polite of the two "queens". I smiled at them and then turned back to our family.

'Good job!' I told my children. They giggled and I looked at Bella.

'Where should we wait?' I asked her.

'I know a little mansion close to the main-house. We should wait there.' she told me. I nodded and then we started to walk to it. We walked very slowly, we had our time.

'How long do we got?' I asked Bella very curious.

'I think we got a week. I will call Alice later, she will know it exactly!' she answered.


	12. Chapter 11

Bella's pov.

'Alice!' my dear sister finally picked the phone after the fifth time up.

'Bella here. How long before the Volturi are with you?' I asked her. She sighed and it was silent for a while.

'Friday...' she said. I looked at Jasper who stood before me.

'Ok, thank you. Could you please give the phone to Bree or Peter?' I asked her. It was quit for a while and then I heard that Alice was yelling for Bree. I heard some noices and after a couple seconds Bree was on the phone.

'Captain Swan here.' she said. I chuckled.

'Majorgirl Swan here. Did you do what I asked?' I asked her.

'Yes, we called out the majority. Peter got his doubts for it though.' she told me. Jasper sighed and picked over the phone.

'Put him on.' he told Bree. He put the phone on speaker so I could hear it too.

'Captain Whitlock.' he greeted us.

'Major Whitlock. Why do you doubt the majority?' he asked him. I listened very quit. Peter shouldn't hear me.

'I thought the majorgirl made your permission up. I see you are agreeing now.' Peter answered. Jasper chuckled, and then I took a quit step back.

'Oh, ok. I need to go now. There is a girl here who is teasing me.' Jasper told his brother. Peter gave a chuckle.

'Good luck then! I see you Friday!' he said before he hung up. I smiled and jumped into Jasper's arms.

'We got a whole week together, before we will have to fight against the Volturi. Should we practice?' Jasper asked. I rolled my eyes and put kisses on his mouth.

'Yeah, we should.' I whispered in his ear. He growled and put his arms around me.

'I don't think we would do it.' I told him and then he brought me upstairs. The children were coming inside the house now, and we had to stop. I sighed dissapointed and then we went downstairs again.

'Let's practice.' I told Jasper. He nodded and we went outside. We made a place to fight into the garden. After that we went to prepare for the fight. I stood with my back at Jasper and he stood with his back at me. We counted three seconds and we started to fight. It was hard against hard. It always was, but this time we weren't hurting the other. That was the biggest difference. I must say that it is harder because of that. He threw me on the ground when I was distracted and had a smug smile on his face. I tried to pull him of me, but he was to strong. I tried to come up with an idea and I smiled when I found the perfect idea. I bent to him and kissed him on his mouth. He weaked his gripp to kiss me better and then I slammed him on the ground next to me.

'I won!' I yelled while he growled. I stood up and tried to walk away. TRIED. He stood up after me and threw me back on the ground.

'Nope, I want more of you.' he whispers in my ear when he lied on me. I smiled and we started to make out. We were interupted by some coughing only seconds later. Jane and Alec were shaking their heads at us and chuckled.

'Major we expected you to fight with her, not kiss her.' Alec said. Jasper started to laugh and I had to follow. Jane and Alec were also laughing. I held my arms up and they jumped into them.

'Boys vs Girls?' Jane asked suddenly. I looked at her and smiled. They boys nodded and they stood up.

'We are so going to win!' they said. Jane and I giggled and we shook our heads.

'You are so going to lose!' we told them and we stood up. I stood with my back at them while Jane was standing behind me. She was looking at the two boys and hissed when they were ready to.

'You ready to be beaten?' Jane asked them. Jasper growled and that was the sign to start. Alec ran to us, he was pointing at Jane. Jane sighed and just before Alec could tough her I had him in my arms.

'To bad son, nice try.' I told him giggling. Jane was also giggling and forgot her father who was now running to her. I threw Alec at him and they were both flying to the side. Jane gasped and looked surprised at me.

'Thanks mom!' she told me. I smiled at her, but growled when I saw that the other two were back. They were mad now and were running to us. I sighed and lunged for Jasper. Jane could handle Alec.

'So Bella? You love me?' Jasper whispered. I giggled.

'It is Majorgirl, Major. And you know it.' I told him stern. He growled and lunged for me. I thought he was ready for throwing me on the ground so I was ready to protect myself. He suprised me by stopping right in front of my face and kissing me. I rolled my eyes and kissed him back, while I focused at his other moves. He tried to pick my by my middle but I pulled him at the ground. He fell and I threw myself over him to hold him. He tried to kiss me, to distract me. I didn't fell for it and held my grip on him while I kissed him. He let go and sighed.

'Damn.' he whispered. I giggled and looked at the children. I gasped and saw that Felix was holding them both down.

'What's going on here?' he asked us.

'Just some practice.' Jasper answered him. I giggled and looked back at Jasper.

'Let's surprise him!' I whispered so low that Felix couldn't hear it. Jasper nodded.

'Felix? Could you let us go?' Jane asked the big guy. He shook his head and looked at her. I stood up and ran to my son. Jasper ran behind Felix and then Felix looked back at the place where Jasper and I had been. Jasper was with our daughter and then we both took his hands from our children. He gasped and looked at his hands. I waved at him and then started to run with our daughter. Jasper smiled at him and then ran away with our son. Felix growled and then my phone rang inside of the house. I ran to it and picked it up.

'Bella! They will be arriving today!' Alice yelled as soon as I picked up. I sighed.

'We will come!' I told her and ran outside.

'The Volturi is arriving today at the Cullens house! We need to go now!' I told them. Jane, Alec, Jasper and Felix came back to the house. I ran inside to pick the wifes of Aro and Caius up.

'Jasper make to car ready!' I said and then I pulled the wifes with my shield out of the house. Jasper had started the car and I pushed the wifes in the back next to Felix and the kids. I smiled at them when I closed their door and went to sit next to Jasper.

'Let's go, before we come to late.' I whispered in Jasper's ear before I gave him a kiss on the cheek. I sighed and started to look out of the window. It started to rain and Jane stook her head out of the window. Felix was doing funny and pulled her out of the car. He forgot that he had to look to Athenodora and Sulphisia. I was looking at Jasper and he stopped the car. Right on that moment Athenodora could escape and she tried to run away. I rolled my eyes and pulled my shield around her in a second. She growled when she made a big smack against it. She knew that she wasn't going to come far with me there, or did she forgot that? I looked behind me and saw that Sulphisia was also out of the car. She had an arm around the neck of Alec. Wait... An arm around Alec's neck? I jumped out of the car and growled.

'Let him go!' I hissed at her. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

'Of course not, if you set me free, than I will let him go.' she told me. Jasper, who was in front of Jane now, growled at her and crunched down. He was mad now, and Sulphisia saw it. Athenodora went behind her and took Alec's leg. I breathed in and out, I couldn't lose my control now.

'I told you, that you better let him go. If you don't I will make sure you burn in hell.' They gripped him tighter, and then I pulled a shield around my son. Right now he was protected from anything they could do. I looked at him and nodded. He knew that he was free now, so he acted on it. The two woman flew back and then Alec numbed them. Jane went closer to them and looked at me. She was asking for permission to use her power.

'Do what you want.' I told her. She nodded and looked back at the woman. Athenodora started to scream on that moment. I looked back at my mate and he ran to my arms. We kissed each other and I felt that we both could calm down a little. Felix, who was still sitting in the car, finally stepped outside. He walked to the woman and picked them up. Jane was now giving pain to Sulphisia and she didn't stop until she decide to hurt Athenodora again. Alec was trying to push us out of each other.

'Mom! Dad! We need to go!' he said. Jasper shook his head and let me go. I pouted, but went to the car and stepped back inside. Jasper went back to the driversseat and started the car again. He was looking at me when he drove quitly. We needed to plan how we were going to enter the clearing where the big fight will be. Well, if there is going to be a fight. We were close to the house now and had to stop to not warn every vampire standing there. We stepped outside and I looked to the two woman, who were glaring at my mate. I growled and then they looked at me.

'Pay attention.' I said when I had my hearing-shield around all of us. Jasper pulled an arm around me and we kissed for the last time before the fight. At least I promised myself that it would be the last time. Yeah right, say that to a vampire with an avarage mate, I got the major beside me. My head went on his shoulder and I sighed.

'Ready?' he whispered. I shook my head.

'No. They family already knows of course, but still, do they know that we are together now? And what about all of the others? All our captains and friends from newborn-wars will be there. Especially your own captain... I am afraid for the very first time that I am vampire.' I told him. He smiled at me and hugged me.

'Don't worry about it, everything is going to be fine. You know that right? Don't worry about the majority that is waiting there for us. I think they will be surprised, but that's it. Besides, if they don't like it, what are they going to do about it? Who are able to destroy us? The major and majorgirl?' he said stern. I stood right up, with a hand to my head, like normal soldiers.

'Yes, sir!' I joked. We both laughed and then we kissed again. Damn, there goes the promise to myself. Ugh, I can't promise myself much, can I? I already broke so many of them. Especially the biggest one; I am going to kill the major. Well, technically is it not broken yet, but I meant that I would do it soon. Now I know that I am never going to do that. Anyway, back to my major. He was kissing me again and then let me go. The children ran to our arms, and we hugged them for the last time. It was time for us to go now, and we all knew it. I looked at my brother and he ran to my arms. He gave me a hug that was so similar to the hugs my other brother Emmet always gave me. The so-called bear-hug. We let go and then we turned to the house. We needed to go there, we were needed now. I sighed and then we started to walk there. When we arrived we all saw that both groups were ready to attack. I saw at the back of the Volturi, he was frowning, but he also gave a little smile. I think he expected the Major and me to be there. Well, we were there, but he couldn't see us yet.

'What are the plans?' Jazz asked me. I smiled to him and pointed at Aro.

'Let's listen what he has planned for them. I wonder what he is going to say.' I answered. He nodded and put an arm around me again.

'We will win.' we yelled out loud. They still couldn't hear us because of our shield, so they still didn't know that we were there. This was going to be fun. Aro stepped to the front of the Volturi and he walked pass some captains. The Volturi stiffened but Aro signalled to them that they had to calm down. I rolled my eyes and looked to my father, Carlisle, who was watching Aro with a kind of hatress in his face.

'What are you doing here?' Carlisle started when he went closer to Aro. Aro shrugged.

'I heard that your family was getting a threat to us. When we heard that the major and majorgirl were both family from you, we were surprised. We wanted to know how they could live in peace with each other. How did you do that?' Aro started. Carlisle gave Aro a hand and Aro read him. When he was done he looked up to the eyes of Carlisle and everyone saw the shock in his eyes.

'You hadn't found out untill a few months ago?' he said out loud. Now everyone who knew us as the majors gasped. Nobody was expecting that to be possible, and I looked at the major. He was grinning at me while I beamed back.

'Good job.' we whispered to each other. When we looked back to the clearing we saw that Aro was slowly walking back to his place. He was staring at his brothers and then turned to the family and captains.

'Let's turn back to the captains. Why are you all together? The major and majorgirl aren't here.' he said out loud. Clarissa looked up and nodded. She knew that we were here now. She could detect lies easily, even when the speaker was thinking that they were true.

'Both major and majorgirl got a brother and sister. Those are the captains Swan and Whitlock. Haven't you heard of them? The major and majorgirl told them to collect us all, and be ready for when they come.' she said out loud. Bree and Peter looked at each other and smiled. Yes, they had done a good job. Aro sighed and searched through the captains.

'Who are Whitlock and Swan then?' he asked polite. Peter and Bree then took a step towards him.


	13. Chapter 12

**AN!; Ok, people, a lot of grammatical mistakes are made in the last chapters I put on, but I am very busy, and I know plan to just write the whole story and then put it on the site… Since I can't keep up with updating once in a week or something like that… So please don't look at my faults! Remember that this is a story that I write a few years ago… Anyway… let's get to the last chapter! Oh, a small warning; this chapter I had only written for the half of it, meaning that my way of writing might change in the middle of it… Well, it was good to finally make my mind at ease! **

**DISCLAIMER; I DON'T OWN ANYTHING THAT YOU RECOGNIZE FROM THE TWILIGHT BOOKS…**

**Jasper's pov.**

'We are the captains...' Peter answered. Aro smiled at him and then got this evil glint in his eyes.

'Too bad we can't meet the Major and the Majorgirl. Where are they?' Aro asked them, making himself very fake-curious.. Bree took another stepp.

'We know that they are very close!' she hissed at him. Aro laughed and shook his head.

'No they are not, we had met them on our way here. We had captured the Major! That was such a big surprise.' Aro explained them.

'Was he willing to fight or not?' was the question from Peter. Aro sighed and shook his head.

'I admit that he didn't want to fight. He was almost lifeless.' he said. Bree rolled her eyes.

'I wonder why that is...' she said annoyed. I wonder if she knew our secret already, but hey, she had lived with us for a while now. I think the whole family knows it already. I mean, I knew they all felt very suspicious when we were both around. Jane walked behind the Volturi. Bella gave her a sign and then Jane nodded at her. I think my mate formed a special shield around her, I wished I knew wich one of the many shields it was.

'Oh, Aro!' she called. Aro turned around and gasped.

'What are you doing here? You were supposed to be killed by being friends with both major and majorgirl!' he said surprised. Jane laughed.

'Who was going to kill me for that?' she asked him. Aro histitated but still could form a normal answer.

'The major or majorgirl, didn't matter wich one of the two.' he said. Jane laughed again and looked at my family.

'How did the family survive than?' she asked him. Aro looked back at the family.

'They didn't knew that they were the major and majorgirl, you knew it.' he mumbled. Then Alec went to stand behind his sister. He greeted Aro with a nod. Aro was now thinking in himself while he looked around. He looked our way and widened his eyes. I pulled my arm back and walked a few feet to him. I hear Bella giving some orders about the woman to Felix and then she followed me.

'Major! Majorgirl! You are actually here!' he said. Now everyone was looking our way.

'Nice to see you again, Aro!' Bella greeted him. Aro looked confused at us.

'Why are you standing so close to each other?' he asked us.

'We are friends now, ever since we both were in the Cullen-family. And now you are here to destroy it, well tell me when you start. I suggest that you start with us.' Bella hissed at him. Aro didn't knew where he had to look, and he was now looking at Carlisle.

'They say that you are a family, but they can still run away?' Aro asked Carlisle. Carlisle looked to his wife, then at Edward and Alice, then at Emmet and Rosalie, then to Bree and Sebastiaan, and at last at Bella and me.

'We are a true family. If one of us goes away, he or she is truly missed.' Carlisle answered. I heard the message behind it very clearly, I was missed by all of them. I sighed, why did I ran away again? I belong to this family, especially here, next to my Bella. I looked back to my family and I saw that they were all smiling at me. I closed my eyes to feel them. They were all concentrating on their love for me, and I send it back.

'Nobody can take us a part.' Esme said smiling. Aro sighed and shook his head.

'Vegetarians are weak.' he murmured. Jasper and I started to laugh. All the volturi looked at us.

'Vegetarians?... Weak...? Aro, could you answer us some questions?' I asked Aro.

'Yes, ask me every question you want to.' he answered. He was confused. We walked closer to him while Bella asked:

'Are we weak?' Aro rolled his eyes and shook his head.

'Of course not, you are the major and majorgirl...' he trailed of because he saw our eyes. He gasped and stepped back.

'We are vegetarians too, ever since we came into the family. And let me tell you, we became even stronger because of that.' I told him. Bella and I grinned and walked to our captains. We were standing in the middle and very close to each other, while we had big space.  
'Right now... I think that it is smart for you to give up.' I said, looking at all my friends and family. Aro growled and looked furious at us.

'Never...' he hissed. Bella laughed and signaled for Felix. He threw the two woman to us and some captains caught them. Aro and Caius gasped and shook their heads. Then Bella concentrated hard closing her eyes. When she opened them again the two woman were flying above their mates.

'Heey, Jasper? Was it you or me who killed Didyme?' Bella asked me. I shook my head and looked at the woman behind all our captains. She had a cloak around her and had a little smile on her face. Her hands went to her cloak and she put it off.

'You both haven't.' She answered for me. Bella smiled at her, and then looked at Marcus. Who was in a big shock now. Everyone clearly saw that he loved her.

'Why... How are you still alive?' he asked her. Didyme glared to Aro.

'Your brother dearest banished me.' she hissed. Aro shook his head, but Marcus was believing Didyme.

'You were the one who told me that she was killed, you were the one who told me that it was by the hands of the major or majorgirl.' he hissed. Didyme ran to him and hugged him. Bella and I concentrated to the other Volturi's.

'Aro? Your mate was irritating me... And Caius, your mate tried to escape. We will punish them for trying to disobey us. Just because of what we are.' I said to them. Then I saw the wifes burning above them. Aro and Caius tried to move but couldn't. I think that Bella was using her shield everywhere around them.

'Is this the so-called Volturi? They can't even win of us!' captain Swan yelled. Every captain laughed and was grinning to the Volturi.

'Well, Felix, Chelsea, Renate, Marcus, Didyme, Jane and Alec, could you please join us here?' I asked them. They obeyed and went to stand behind Carlisle and Esme, who were standing behind the captains now.

'We want to thank all of our captains who came here to protect our family.' Bella said out loud.

'That's why we give all guards who are now standing around their leaders to you. Just kill them already!' I filled her in. They all cheered and started their hunt. I turned to the family and smiled at them.

'I think I have to apology for running away.' I started. Esme hushed me and hugged me in her arms.

'All what matters is that you are here, with us, right now.' she whispered. I smiled at her and then looked at the majorgirl, who took my hand in hers.

"Don't worry, there is no way I am letting him go…" Bella told her and then she squeezed my hand. I knew she was right, and neither did I want her to let me go. I looked behind me and saw that most of the guards had been ripped apart already. It was almost time to end the lives of Aro and Caius. Finally we get to break them like a children-game… No longer would we get any problems with people who had power over the vampires. First we got away from Maria and Victoria and now the Volturi is following them. I watched how the last guard was gone and how the captains who had come today all were looking at us now. I squeezed Bella's hand and we turned to the last two of the Volturi. We looked at each other and had a silent conversation on what to do with them. We both grinned when we got something in our minds. That was a damn good idea… We went to walk towards them, both grinning, and both making those around us wanting to cower away. The fear I could feel from the vampires around us was almost overwhelming. I was glad that Bella noticed it and put a shield around me. I nodded, showing a small appreciation towards her. Through her grin came a small smile, but it disappeared when we stood in front of the last two remaining of the Volturi. We both just looked at them for a while, making the vampires around us become very quiet. I listened for the breaths they were taking, when I noticed that only Bella and I still breathed. Even the family was scared now. This was of course our full intention. This way the attacks on the Cullens were going to be seen as forbidden and dangerous. We wanted that to give ourselves the peace we wanted... We both closed our eyes, and with enough concentration we now could see the others gifts. She could feel the emotions and see what I manipulated, as I was sending more fear to the two men in front of us, and I in return could see all the shields she had up in return.

"You have been high and mighty since the time you took over the power in our world. That has been about six hundred to seven hundred years ago. Nobody but you two were truly happy with that. Not even Marcus could understand your hunger for this power. That hunger can't be filled any longer. You should have made people who are not yourselves our your mates happy. If your mates had been happy that is. I heard they had been locked up in their rooms for most part of their vampire lives. We are here to stop you, we are here to get you killed. After that we will make sure good people, who are not ourselves, take over from you. The laws you made were reasonable, and they need to stay. But that will be the only reminder of the Volturi that had once been in Volterra. Volterra won't be the middle of this world either. That city knows too much, the humans that had been hired for example, you really think they didn't knew anything about this world? The world of vampires?" Bella said, she was making them more afraid with her speech and I understood what she wanted to do.

"No, they know about us. They worried about the people going in to never return… The family members are warned to never follow a beautiful person in the shadows. The world in Volterra has known that we vampires exist for quite a while. Their saint Marcus was supposed to have driven them away, what a joke… The saint himself was living deep in the castle, as a vampire himself. You really think nobody would know this when Marcus lost his memory's from his human-life? That brings me to your betrayal to him. Sending away his mate and telling him that she is death, that is one thing that we take in consideration. We need the worst death ever, and no seeing the deaths of your mates had not been enough punishment… We are thinking of burning your bodies while keeping your heads alive for many years. Maybe then you will learn the consequences from your actions." I told the two. Their eyes widened and I saw that they tried to back away. Neither Bella nor I was going to allow that and in the next second we had their heads from their bodies. Bella held them up while I threw their bodies on the fire which was made for the ripped bodies. They were complaining and screeching when they felt their bodies burn away in the fire. Bella then let their heads fall on the ground and walked to me. We grinned, both knowing that this was the last fight for a while, unless it is a playful battle between us. I took her hand and made a signal that meant that the battle was over. The captains cheered, while the family hurried in their mates arms. We walked to Peter and Bree and nodded at them. They smiled while holding their mates.

"You were very terrifying. Even we were getting afraid, and we have seen you having such battles many times. You practically glowed from the power in this 'fight'. I am saddened that it wasn't a real fight, they didn't have the power for that…" Peter commented. I smirked and put my arm around Bella's waist.

"I'm sorry we had ruined your fun, but I believe this was the best we to punish them good enough. Has anyone thought of an idea what to do with those two heads?" Bella asked. Soon we came with the idea to put them in the deepest place of the ocean. No human was going to come there, and no other vampire had to watch out for them there… We assigned some captains to put them there and then the captains all said a few words to us before leaving. All captains except for Peter and Bree that is… Then we turned to those that we took away from the Volturi. Felix, Chelsea, Renate, Marcus, Didyme, Jane and Alec. Jane and Alec run into our arms, I was very glad that they were finally free from those nightmares. When we let go, Bella and I gave each other a good snog. Congratulating ourselves with our win. I knew I looked smug from having her as mine when we turned to the family. Carlisle and Marcus were talking about the whole group as one traveling around, and those of the Volturi turning vegetarian. I then turned to my brothers, Emmet, Edward, Peter and Felix. I nodded to each of them and we went into the woods to discuss our wifes…

**Bella's pov**

I saw how my mate, still cannot believe his truly mine, and my brothers left to talk. I turned to my children and send Alec after his father. He was not going to have any fun with the ladies, or with Carlisle and Marcus. I saw Esme and Didyme talking with each other, and I compared them to each other. The two had a connection of sisters… I knew I had to ask more about it.

"Didyme? From which time do you come and what family?" I asked her standing close to the two older woman.

"Coming from 1894, I believe from the family Plat." Esme gasped.

"You are my aunt?" she asked surprised. I smiled and turned to my sisters, satisfied with what I found. My sisters were talking, or better said, gossiping about the men they saw today. Each having their own personal favorite. Although I was not surprised when Rosalie and Alice chose Emmet and Edward. I was not even surprised when Chelsea said her favorite was Felix, I had always felt those two were very close to each other, and from her reaction I could easily see that they were mates now. Renate felt a little alone, but she started to talk with my daughter and now she was smiling too. I sighed and sat down with them. Happy. I knew things were going to change, and we definitely were going to move away soon. We had a big family, and I wonder what our new story is going to be.

It was that night when I sat on the couch, leaning on Jasper, while the whole family was now watching the television. My son on my mates lap and my daughter on mine. Carlisle and Marcus had their wives next to them while they were talking with each other. The brothers were upstairs playing a game and the rest of the girls were in front of the television. I relaxed even more against Jasper and he put an arm around me.

"Once someone said to keep your friends close but your enemies closer. I believe I could live up that very easily." He whispers in my ear. I giggled and turned to him to give him a kiss.

"We should always remember that we are enemies then…" I whispered back. He smiled and I relaxed into him again.


End file.
